Portions For Foxes
by LifeOnTheMoon
Summary: It's James Potter's last year at Hogwarts and he wants it to be the best one yet. But falling in love with your best friend who seems to be dating your brother doesn't exactly spell fun. Rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_"There's blood in my mouth  
'Cause I've been biting my tongue all week"_

**JAMES**

I stumbled into a compartment laughing like a maniac. 'You idiot,' I said to my cousin and best friend Fred Weasley.

'How was I supposed to know that she was into all that bondage stuff,' he muttered.

'Ah y'know the handcuffs and the whips at her place might've been a red flag,' I said continuing to giggle like a twelve year-old girl.

'Do you know how scary it is to wake up in the middle of the night and find that you're tied to a bed and there's a scary looking bird standing over you holding a riding crop?' he asked.

'What did you do?' I asked.

'Thankfully one of my hands wasn't tied that tight. I managed to get my wand and then I scarpered. Didn't even have time to get my clothes,' he said.

'What did Your Mum and Dad say when you turned up in the middle of the night completely naked?' I asked.

'Mum wasn't there thankfully. Dad just laughed. They thought I was spending the night at Wood's house. Mum would've killed me,' he said.

'Why would your Mum've killed you?' someone asked walking in through the door.

'Vi!' I said excitedly, hugging her tight.

Fred jumped up to hug her too. 'Missed you ViVi,' he said.

Dom walked in behind her. 'She gets a far better welcome than I do,' Dom said dryly.

'Well we see you all the time Dommie,' I explained.

'Yes and you don't like hugs anyway,' Fred said.

'Correction,' she said. 'I don't like your hugs.'

'We're hurt Dommie,' Fred said pouting.

'Yeah,' I added. 'We give excellent hugs.'

Fred caught my eye and we both walked forward and squished Dom.

'Come on Vi,' Fred shouted joyfully. 'Join in.'

'I think I'll give this little group hug a miss,' Vi said laughing at Dom's red face.

Just then Xavier Campbell thrust open the door of the compartment.

'Group hug,' he yelled and jumped right into the hug.

That was too much for Dom who punched Fred in the stomach. Deciding we had bothered her enough and knowing exactly what she would do if we didn't get off we all hastily made our way to our seats.

'How was your summer Xav?' Violet asked.

'Dad took us skiing. We went to Aspen,' he said a little embarrassedly.

Xavier Campbell's muggleborn or half-blood we're not quite sure. He's also richer than all of us put together. His Dad used to be a show jumper but he messed up his shoulder and had to quit. He then became a trainer. Xav has his own horse. It's called something stupid like Kerfuffle. He also has a gorgeous younger sister called Dora. She's in Lily's year and they're pretty good friends. His dad really loves him though. We stayed at his house (more like mansion to tell you the truth) towards the end of last summer and I couldn't sleep one night so I went down to the kitchens to get something to eat and I saw his dad at the table looking at old pictures of Xav and Dora on horses and sobbing his eyes out. Xav's mum died when he was really young so he barely remembers her. Xav and Dora come from an old upper class British family. A bit like the purebloods in our world.

Anyway Xav's dad would die for his kids unlike Violet's mum. They're both single parents but that's pretty much where the similarities end. Xav's dad dotes on him and his sister while Violet's mum is a scheming bitch who's one of the worst parents I have ever met. Daphne Greengrass comes from an old pureblood family. When she was about twenty-four she got knocked up and her family disowned her because she had no idea who the father was. Nine months later Violet was born and her mum's punished for being the reason she was cut off from her perfect pureblood world her whole life. Vi gives as good as she gets though. She's as tough as nails.

Dominique had started describing in great detail how we had ruined her summer by throwing water balloons at her muggle boyfriend and scaring him off.

'He was a right prat Dommie,' Fred said indignantly. 'You said so yourself.'

'He was alright,' she said. 'I had to spend most of my summer boyfriendless and let me tell you that is not something I'm used to doing.'

'What do you mean most of your summer?' I asked suspiciously.

'I'm not telling you,' she said in a singsong voice. 'You should've thought about what information you wanted to pump out of me before nearly squishing me to death.'

'Come on Dommie,' Xav groaned. 'We want to know.'

'Sorry,' she said. She put her feet up and started reading the Quibbler.

'Who wants to play some exploding snap?' Fred asked pulling a pack out of his pocket.

'Not me,' Dom said. 'I just got my eyebrows done.'

'Fine. Vi?' he asked.

'Yeah sure,' she said and Fred dealt.

The compartment door slid open again and my idiot brother sauntered in.

'All the other compartments are either full or are occupied by people who want to make me shoot myself,' Al said. 'So we have to share with you.'

I groaned. Al's friends walked in after him. I can't stand them. The press have named them the Wolf Pack and you can tell why. They all look feral. There's that little shit Scorpius Malfoy, haughty Daemon Zabini, self-obsessed Lorcan Scamander and finally last and probably the worst of the lot is my cousin Rose.

Malfoy's actually Violet's cousin. They had never met before Hogwarts though. Malfoy came from the purebloods born on the right side of the blanket. They ignored Violet and her mother.

'Oh Merlin there's another one,' Scorpius said, annoyed.

Albus grabbed the newspaper from Scorpius. 'It's alright,' he said, 'I look pretty good.'

I snorted.

'I look half-dead,' Rose said. 'When was this even taken?'

'A couple of weeks ago,' Scorpius said.

Oh yes there was another picture of my brother and his degenerate friends in the newspaper. Mum was going to flip. I still don't get how he's Dad's favourite, he puts him through so much more crap than me and Lily do.

'Eww who's that skank hanging off your arm?' Rose asked Scorpius looking at the picture again.'

'Lavinia Nott,' he said smirking.

'She looks like she's had at least seven facelifts,' Rose said bitchily.

'I can't stand them,' I whispered to Vi. 'And you're lucky you're just related to one of them. I had Rose and Albus in my house most of the summer.'

'Please I'm barely related to him. Scorpius is not my family,' she said.

'I know. How was your summer?' I asked.

'Not so good,' she admitted. 'Mum has a new boyfriend and he's an absolute bastard.'

'You should've come and stayed with us,' I said.

'I wish,' she sighed. 'But her new bloke really isn't the sort of person I'd want to leave her alone with.'

'You came to Hogwarts,' I pointed out.

'I know but I don't really have a choice about this. I feel like I need to at least try to help her out,' she said.

We realized that the entire compartment was listening to what we were saying.

'So your Mum's shacking up with a loser?' Scorpius asked, smirking. 'Then they should do well together. You know how like always attracts like.'

Violet's face reddened. Her mother might be a fairly terrible parent but she hates it when people are rude about her.

'Out,' Dom said loudly, sensing conflict. 'All of you. Out.'

When Dom tells you to do something you do it. They filed out grumbling.

'Malfoy's a prat,' Xav said comfortingly.

'Yeah second only to my own brother,' I said.

'Don't worry about it love,' Fred said. 'We've all got those relatives that we want to have nothing to do with.'

'I hate Malfoy,' she said angrily.

We spent the rest of the journey playing exploding snap.

So let me tell you a little bit about us. I'm James Sirius Potter. Yes my Dad is Harry Potter and yes he did save the Wizarding World a bunch of times but no I am nothing like him. I look a lot like him though. Except for the eyes. Those are my mum's. I have a younger brother I can't stand and a younger sister who's actually kind of brilliant. But don't ever tell her I said that.

My cousin Fred Weasley is my best friend. We're sort of our generation's answer to the Marauders and the Weasley twins I mean they called me James Sirius and him Fred George; it's like they were asking for trouble. We met Xavier Campbell on the train six years ago and that was basically it. We became inseparable. Until the end of our third year when he started dating my idiot cousin Dominique. They broke up in the middle of fourth year but we had grown sort of attached to her best friend Violet Greengrass so we continued hanging out with each other. And here we were, coming to Hogwarts for the last time ever. This year had better be a good one.

**a/n: So this is my new story. Hope you like it. It's sort of a prequel to Between The Drinks And Subtle Things but you don't really need to read that. SO thanks for reading it and please revieww :) Oh and I'm sorry 'cause something weird seems to have happened and everything's italicized and in bold :P **


	2. Chapter 2

_"I keep on talking trash but I never say anything"_

**VIOLET**

I hate Malfoy from the depths of my heart. He is such a bastard. Hah it's a little ironic that I'm using that as an insult because technically that's what I am. We got to the castle and I was starving. I couldn't wait for the stupid sorting to get over. We were all in Gryffindor, so we sat at the same table.

Dommie knocked me on the head. 'That's Daemon's little sister,' she said pointing at a quivering first year.

'HUFFLEPUFF' the Hat shouted.

Dom giggled. 'His parents aren't going to be too happy about that,' she said.

Finally since Zabini was the last one to be sorted we had dinner. I dove straight into the food. I was in heaven. I had been living on toast and cereal for the last two months since Mum didn't really cook and neither did her useless boyfriend.

Once the feast was over I got up and started moving toward the common room. I noticed that no one was coming with me.

'Aren't we going to head back?' I asked.

'Sorry Vi,' Dom said. 'I have to find my idiot brother.' Dom's twin brother Louis was in Ravenclaw but I was fairly sure she wasn't actually looking for him. It was far more likely she was meeting up with that mystery boy who she refused to tell us about.

'Fine, why aren't you lot coming?' I asked.

'Have to meet Professor Longbottom. He's going to tell us the dates for Quidditch tryouts,' James said. James was Quidditch captain and an extremely devoted one. He's never lost a season. Xav and Fred are on the team too. I can't stand Quidditch. Dom can play it reasonably well; I mean she has to be able to being a Weasley. But I literally can't even get onto a broom without having a panic attack and believe me I'm not the sort of person who has panic attacks.

Anyway so I started making my way to the common room.

'Violet,' I heard someone yell. 'Wait up.'

Albus Potter hurried to catch up with me.

'What do you want?' I asked. I noticed he wasn't surrounded by his disgusting friends.

'I wanted to apologize. What Scorpius said was out of order and I'm really very sorry,' he said. He looked genuinely sorry.

'It's okay. I get that all the time,' I said.

'Well it's wrong,' he said firmly.

We walked back to the common room together.

'Why aren't you meeting Professor Longbottom about Quidditch tryouts?' I asked.

'My brother's making me try out again this year,' he said, with a grimace. 'He keeps hoping someone better than me will come along so he doesn't have to put me back on the team. '

'James just wants to be fair,' I said, defending my friend. Though to be honest he probably just didn't want Albus on the team. They really can't stand each other.

'No he doesn't,' he said. 'And we both know that.'

'Why don't you two get on?' I asked, genuinely curious.

'He thinks I'm immature and irresponsible which is rather rich coming from the guy who turned the Slytherin Quidditch robes pink,' he said.

'Please you know he's right,' I said. 'The stuff that James does is nowhere near as stupid as the stuff you do. We get the Prophet too you know. At least he's managed to stay out of the tabloids.'

'Do you really believe everything the Prophet says?' Albus asked with a hint of an amused smile.

'It's not just the Prophet though is it mate?' I said. 'It's basically every magazine and newspaper that caters to wizards.'

He snorted. 'I'm far too lazy to do half of what they say I do,' he said.

We had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'Do you know the password?' he asked.

I shook my head. We sat down next to the portrait. 'So how was your summer?' I asked trying to make conversation.

'Okay,' he said. 'Daemon went to Hong Kong and Scorpius went to Denmark so Rose, Lorcan and I just sort of hung out.'

'They weren't away the whole time though were they?' I asked remembering the picture in the Prophet.

He reddened a little. 'That was just a bit of fun,' he said defensively.

'I'm not judging,' I said laughing.

'Yes you are,' he said, but entirely without rancor. 'You lot always judge. You don't realize that we all have different personalities. You think we're some sort of unit. '

'Well that's a little bit hypocritical,' I said. 'How can you assume all of us judge you?'

'Touché,' he said. 'So if you don't judge us like the rest of your friends do, go on a date with me.'

I just started laughing. 'Did you really ask me out?' I asked giggling.

He looked a little miffed. 'Yes, I don't see what's so funny,' he said.

'It's just that you're James's little brother,' I said. 'It would be weird.'

He stood up. 'Do I really look that little?' he drawled.

He most certainly did not. Tall and nicely filled out he looked an awful lot like his brother and father. Gone was the skinny, lanky kid with messy hair. Well the messy hair was still there. Don't know what it was with these Potter boys, their hair could never stay down.

He helped me up. 'So how about Hogsmeade next weekend?' he asked.

'Okay,' I said. I really couldn't think of a reason not to.

'Were you waiting out here the whole time,' Fred asked when he and Xav got back from the meeting with Professor Longbottom. 'The password's _Ursa Majo_r,'

We walked into through the portrait hole and I felt a happy feeling wash over me.

'Ah it's good to be home,' I said.

Fred grinned. 'It's going to be a good year isn't it?'

Dom tumbled through the portrait hole seconds later.

'How's Louis doing?' I asked dryly.

'Louis? Oh um he's fine,' she said.

We went up to our dorm.

'Okay how about we trade information,' I said. 'You tell me who you were meeting and I'll tell you who asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him a couple of minutes ago.'

'You got asked on a date already?' she asked, impressed. 'That was rather fast wouldn't you say Miss Greengrass?'

'Yes it was rather fast Miss. Weasley,' I agreed. 'Now tell me about this mysterious boy.'

'Okay try and guess,' she said her mouth curling upward in a smile.

'Fine fine,' I said.

'He's in Ravenclaw,' she said.

'Yes because that narrows it down,' I said sarcastically.

'He's in our year,' she said.

I motioned for her to continue.

'He's the son of a professor,' she said.

'Longbottom?' I asked, disbelief colouring my tone.

'Yes Longbottom,' she said.

'I really didn't think Longbottom was your type,' I said. 'I mean I thought you would go for someone who isn't so…broody.'

'He's nice,' she said. 'And since our families are friends it's also extremely convenient.'

'So you sneak off during family dinners to do the nasty,' I said. 'How lovely.'

'Now it's your turn,' she said. 'Spill.'

'Oh yeah. Albus asked me out,' I said nonchalantly.

'What?' she shrieked. 'My cousin Albus? Why? When? What?'

'He apologized for what Scorpius said on the train, we started talking and he asked me out.'

'What did you say?' she asked.

'Yes. I mean it's just one date. How bad can it be?' I said.

**a/n: Hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_"And the talking leads to touching_  
_and the touching leads to sex"_

**VIOLET**

I didn't tell anyone except Dom. I knew James would blow his top. Classes were terrible. It was like everything had become five times harder over summer. We were now only using non-verbal spells in everything. You would think it would've become easier after last year but no. It was still just as hard. Luckily I had turned seventeen last December and could practice outside school. The poor saps who had turned seventeen over summer were dying.

Fred and James messed around a lot but they still did okay in school. They each got about five OWLs each. Xav got ten. I am not kidding. He got ten OWLs. He is annoyingly smart. Dommie got eight just like me. We even got the OWLs in the same subjects. NEWTs were way scarier though. For the first time in my life I was actually worried about school. History Of Magic was killing me. I actually love the subject and I'm usually able to stay awake and take notes but this year was just so boring. And none of my friends were in that class. It was just me. There were only about ten students in any case.

We spent most of our evenings either in the library or in the common room doing homework. James and Fred hadn't pulled any pranks for a whole week. They were going through withdrawal. We knew it was only going to get harder as the year progressed. Thankfully a part of my history syllabus was modern history and since James, Dom and Fred's parents had actually fought in the Second Wizarding War so they knew a bunch of stories and I could ask them for help. My mum was one of the Slytherins who ran away when the Death Eaters came.

Saturday came pretty fast. It was weird 'cause we usually didn't have Hogsmeade weekends so early in the year. I pulled on an old pair of jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt. Dom looked at me in horror.

'You can't wear that,' she said firmly.

'And why not?' I asked.

'Because you look like a tramp. And not the sexy kind, the homeless kind,' she said.

She delved through my trunk. 'Why do you not own anything that can be worn in public?' she asked.

'Don't be silly Dom,' I snapped. 'We're in uniform most of the time and when we aren't we're in nightclothes. I have all the clothes I need.'

'No you don't. You can't go dressed like that to a date, even if it is with my useless cousin,' she said. 'Try this on,' she threw a skirt and a blue t-shirt at me.

The t-shirt was actually kind of nice. The skirt fit me okay but it was way shorter than anything I had ever worn. Damn Dom and her petiteness.

'Can't wear this Dommie,' I said. 'I look like a hooker.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' she said. 'You look gorgeous now go find Albus.'

'Fine,' I said but as an act of rebellion I grabbed an old blue cloak and made sure most of me was covered.

'You're going to feel hot and take that off in about fifteen seconds,' Dom predicted with a smile on her face.

'It wouldn't be necessary if I wasn't wearing about the same amount of clothing as the girls in Naughty Witches' I snapped. Naughty Witches was a disgusting porn magazine that James, Fred and Xav devotedly subscribed to.

She just grinned. 'Have fun,' she said.

I met Albus at the Entrance Hall. He raised an eyebrow at my choice of clothing but said nothing. After we had been walking in silence for about twenty minutes he stopped.

'Okay I can't take it,' he said. 'Take that off. I feel hot just looking at you.'

I grumbled but allowed him to pull the cloak off me. To tell you the truth I was boiling. Damn that Dominique Weasley.

'Much better,' he said his eyes wandering over my body appreciatively.

'Oi my eyes are up here,' I said.

He just grinned and tucked his arm into mine. 'Where do you want to go?' he asked.

'Anyplace but Madame Puddifoot's. I went there two years ago and I'm never going to go back. Still gives me nightmares,' I said shuddering.

It's not that bad,' he said. 'I've had some pretty good times in there.'

'That's good to know,' I said. I knew exactly which good times he was talking about. Fred told about him shagging Amber Foxe in the bathroom. I wondered if this had been such a good idea after all. I mean it was Albus Potter.

'Three Broomsticks?' he asked.

'Okay,' I said. I liked The Three Broomsticks. Chilled butterbeer's the yummiest thing on a hot day.

We got a table right in the back so no one could see us. 'What do you want to drink?' he asked when Madame Rosemerta's attractive daughter Andrea came up to take our order.

'Chilled butterbeer,' I said.

'Two chilled butterbeers,' he said to her.

'Coming right up,' she said, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Eww she had to be at least five years older than him.

'So how's school going?' he asked, not even noticing her.

'It's pretty bad,' I admitted. 'I have no idea how I'll keep up with all this work.'

'Sixth year's a breeze,' he said grinning. 'Everyone's just finished their OWLs so teachers don't really care and they're mostly just happy to have got us through.'

'Please,' I said. 'Sixth year is ridiculously difficult. I actually couldn't do a single non-verbal spell for at least half of the year.'

'Really?' he said. 'I've tried a couple and they've worked for me.' He lifted his wand up and made the saltshaker walk across the table without saying a single word.

'I actually hate you,' I said. 'It took me a year to learn how to do that.'

'I've got all of Aunt Hermione's old notes. She and Rose don't really get along so I get all her stuff,' he said. 'She has a couple of useful tips.'

'I read her book,' I said. 'I never realized that wizards treat other races so terribly. My mum flipped when I donated the money I earned over summer to the 'Help The Werewolves' fund.'

'One of my Dad's favorite professors was a werewolf,' Albus said.

'Yeah James told me. Remus Lupin right? He taught my mum too. Even she had to admit that he wasn't a terrible teacher,' I said.

It was weird. It was easy to talk to Albus. And he really listened. We spent about two hours at the pub, just talking. We walked back to the common room and when I thought about the day I realized that it actually hadn't been that bad. We stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

'I had fun,' I said.

He grinned. 'Of course you did,' he said. 'You were with me weren't you?'

'That's why it's so surprising,' I said.

'I'd like to do that again sometime,' he said moving closer.

'Our next Hogsmeade weekend is a month away,' I reminded him.

'We don't have to go to Hogsmeade,' he said, brushing his hand against the side of my face. 'We can just-' he leaned down and kissed me, '-talk.'

**a/n: So chapter three is up. I'm probably going to mostly focus on this story and finish 'Between The Drinks And Subtle Things' after a couple of weeks. But I have a bunch of new ideas about that story and this one so I really hope you like it. Please revieww :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_"And then there is no mystery left"_

**JAMES**

When Vi walked into the common room with a weird dreamy expression on her face and Albus walked in right after her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face and a hand on her waist I knew exactly what had happened. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. She caught my eye and blushed. Without saying a word to me she went up to her dormitory. Albus sank into the sofa next to me a stupid smile still on his face.

'What?' I asked rudely.

'I had a good day and I wanted to tell my brother about it,' he said mockingly. 'Violet really is an excellent kisser. It's no wonder you've kept her around all these years.'

'If you hurt her in any way,' I said through gritted teeth.' I will actually kill you. And don't ever talk about her like that again. Ever.'

He looked a little bit embarrassed. 'Sorry that was out of line. I do really like her,' he said.

'But you just wanted to push my buttons,' I got up and went to my dormitory.

I lay on the bed with my eyes closed silently fuming.

'Hey,' someone said tapping my head.

I opened one eye. 'Go away Lily,' I said crossly. 'This is the boys dorm, you're not supposed to be here.'

'It's seven o'clock no one normal sleeps at seven o'clock. Now are you going to tell me why you're sulking?' she asked sitting on my bed.

'Who told you I was here anyway?' I asked, annoyed.

'Dora,' she said. 'Don't tell anyone, especially not Xav but she's got a thumping great crush on you which I'm fairly sure you didn't help her get over by spending most of last summer in their house without a shirt on.'

'I could've lived without knowing that,' I said, but I felt oddly flattered. As I said before Dora was absolutely gorgeous. Still too young for me though not to mention she was one of my closest friend's little sister.

'So now are you going to tell me what you and Al fought about or am I going to have to sit here all night?' she asked.

'He's dating Violet,' I said.

'So?' she asked. 'Violet can date whoever she wants. And Al's not that bad.'

'Not that bad?' I asked in horror. 'Weren't you there when he came home piss drunk and flashed poor old Mrs. Henderson next door?'

'Don't be so wet,' she said. 'It was probably the highlight of her year.'

'That's not the worst part,' I said. 'The worst part is that he didn't even get into trouble because you covered for him.'

'You pull lunatic stunts all the time,' she said. 'You replaced all of Professor Dorset's hats with Anti-Gravity ones and they kept flying away.'

'That's all good clean fun,' I said dismissively.

'Are you sure your annoyance isn't because Albus got to Violet before you could?' she asked.

I started laughing. 'Are you crazy, Violet's been my friend for three years now. I don't want to date her.'

'Well Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron started off as friends and they got together,' she said. 'It's not unheard of for someone to want to date their friend.'

'Well I don't,' I said my mouth set in a firm line.

'Whatever you say,' she said smirking.

'Stop that,' I said. 'You look like Malfoy when you smile that way.' Malfoy was famous for his smirk. Lily stopped immediately. I don't really like Malfoy but that's nothing to how much Lily loathes him.

'Don't ever say that,' she said threateningly.

I childishly stuck my tongue out at her and she jumped on me. I tickled her mercilessly.

'Stop it stop it James,' she said gasping.

I stopped and she got up and sniffed. 'Well you can deny it all you want but when you and Violet get married you have to name your first child after me.'

'Not getting married to Vi,' I said patiently.

'Oh good,' Fred said, coming in through the door. 'That means I can.'

'Sorry mate,' Xav said coming up behind him. 'She'd never lower her standards to that extent.'

'Hello Lilykins,' Fred said, finally noticing. 'Why have you decided to grace our dorm with your presence?'

She stuck her tongue out at him and left.

'Violet's dating Albus,' I said.

Fred wrinkled his nose in distaste. 'Though she had better taste,' he said.

'I think you're all really hard on Al,' Xav said. 'He really isn't that bad. And besides you're family. You have to love each other and all that stuff.'

'Oh shut up,' I said. 'Just because you've basically got a perfect family.'

Xav raised his eyebrows and I felt like an absolute idiot. I'd clean forgotten he didn't have a mum.

'It's not that perfect,' he said dryly.

'Sorry,' I mumbled. 'I'm just a little on edge.'

'I want a family like yours,' he said wistfully. 'It has so many people in it.'

'No you don't,' Fred said. 'Never get any privacy and there's always a line for the loo. You should see the Burrow at Christmas. You'll be put off crowds forever.'

'You know you're always ridiculously hypocritical when it comes to Al,' Xav said. 'I mean if anyone else did the stuff he does you would think it was funny, but because it's Al you try to occupy the higher moral ground which is ridiculous since the shit we pull,' he said gesturing to all of us, 'is nearly as bad.'

'Oh shut up,' I snapped. 'Can we please stop talking about my brother?'

Xav looked slightly unhappy. Out of the lot us he got on best with the Wolf Pack. Well maybe not the best if Vi was snogging Albus. I pushed that disgusting image out of my mind.

'I'm hungry,' Fred announced. 'So I'm going for dinner. You girls can sit here and talk about family and relationships while I eat.'

We all went down to dinner. Violet slid in next to Xav. She didn't make eye contact with anyone. We were distracted by Dominique arriving at the table, looking distinctly disheveled.

'What have you been doing and with whom?' Fred asked.

Her face immediately became red. 'Shut up,' she said sitting down. 'It's none of your business.'

'Come on Dommie,' I said. 'Just tell us who you've been doing.'

'Yeah we won't tell Louis,' Fred said. 'Though knowing Louis he's probably done him too.'

'Oh shush,' Violet said. 'This one's not Louis's type.'

'You told her?' I yelped.

'Yep,' Dom said. 'She's my best friend. You're just my annoying cousins.'

'So I suppose you'll tell Xav before you tell us,' I grumbled.

'Already did,' she said.

Xav continued eating his food.

'So you've basically told everyone except us,' Fred said, looking annoyed.

'Fine,' she huffed. 'But you cannot tell anyone.'

'Cross our hearts,' Fred said.

'And hope to die,' I finished.

'Frank Longbottom,' she said.

Fred and I both burst out laughing.

'You cannot be serious,' Fred said.

'Yeah Dommie,' I said. 'Isn't he a little intense.'

'Maybe,' she said shrugging. 'But that makes him excellent in bed.'

That immediately shut us up.

'You've actually slept with him,' Fred asked. 'I was just joking; I didn't think you had actually shagged him. Isn't it a little fast?'

'Please don't act all holier-than-thou,' she scoffed. 'I didn't say a word when you shagged Danielle Finnigan in a broom closet, or when you took Jen Walters to a muggle movie theatre and-'

'Okay okay,' Fred said. 'You are absolutely entitled to shag whoever you want.'

**a/n: Hope you liked it. Since my exams are nearly over I'm probably going to write both this and Between The Drinks And Subtle Things at the same time like a chapter every couple of days. Please revieww :) **


	5. Chapter 5

_"I know I'm alone if I'm with or without you_  
_But just being around you offers me another form of relief"_

**VIOLET**

'Who's Fred sitting with?' I asked at breakfast the next day.

'Oh that's Maya, she helps him with homework sometimes even though she in the year below ours. But she's a Ravenclaw so I guess they're all annoyingly brilliant,' James said.

Fred was laughing uproariously and she was giggling too.

'Doesn't look like they're doing homework,' I said.

'I don't know,' James said. 'I would say he wanted to get into her pants but she is really not his type.'

I had to agree there. Maya was tall, skinny, rather flat chested and also obviously quite clever. Fred usually went for the big-boobed bimbos. She had glasses and was actually carrying a book around. She also seemed utterly unaffected by him, which was rather unusual. Most girls threw themselves at him. He didn't even join us after breakfast choosing instead to walk her to her common room. When I saw them getting up and leaving I nudged Xav.

'Okay I really want to know what they talk about I mean Fred has the brains of a gerbil what on earth is he going to say to an intelligent girls who he doesn't want to shag?' I asked.

Xav laughed. 'You do realize you just insulted yourself right. Fred talks to you all the time but he doesn't want to sleep with you,' he said.

'I don't count,' I said dismissively. 'Come on I don't want to lose them.'

'Wait a second,' James said throwing the invisibility cloak at us. 'Use this.'

'Do you want to come,' I asked tentatively.

He just smiled. 'We won't fit under it. Now go quick and tell me what you see.'

We threw the cloak on in the Entrance Hall so no one would see us disappear and caught up with Fred and Maya.

'I could get anyone to snog me,' Fred was saying grandly.

'You are so cocky,' she said, whacking him on the head. I liked this girl already.

'I'm not being cocky, I'm just being honest,' he said. This elicited another smack from the girl.

'You are so full of yourself,' she said. 'I know so many girls who wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole.'

'Name one,' he challenged.

'Let's see Mary Moran, she absolutely hates you,' she said.

'Ever wondered why she hates me?' Fred asked smirking. 'Yeah that's right, I've been there already.'

'Lissy Bancroft,' she said.

Fred shuddered. 'Could if I wanted to. But I really don't want to. Scares the crap out of me. I really never knew someone could be that squeaky. She sounds like a three year old. I would feel like a paedophile. '

'Don't be bitchy,' she said.

'You know I could basically snog anyone,' he said.

'I wouldn't make out with you,' she said.

Fred laughed. 'Oh yes you would. It would literally take me a day to get you to make out with me. Not even a day. Like three hours.'

'Not a chance in hell Fred,' she said. Well I must say this for Maya; she certainly knew how to deal with Fred. Most other girls would probably feel ridiculously insulted but it didn't appear to faze her.

'So you made out with Lysander Scamander but you won't make out with me?' he asked.

'Lysander's nice and cute. He can also play the guitar. Except for a pretty face you really have no redeeming qualities buddy,' she said poking his arm.

'He's fat,' Fred said rudely. 'I'm a fine specimen of a man.'

'You mean boy,' she said poking his admittedly well-sculpted torso.

'You know I could make out with you if I wanted,' he said. 'And you would like it way more than you liked making out with Lysander.'

'I'm sorry Fred, I just know you far too well,' she said. 'I mean that girl you hang out with a lot. Violet right? She would never kiss you.'

'Okay so you're probably right there but that's because she's more like my sister and it would be weird. I mean sure I joke about wanting to marry her all the time but no she's just a friend,' he said.

'Exactly,' she said grinning. 'You're just my friend. I would never ever kiss you.'

He spun her around. 'Okay look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't snog me,' he said.

'Fine. I would never…' she started laughing uncontrollably.

'See you definitely would,' he said triumphantly. 'You can't even get the words out.

'It's just that it's such a ridiculous thing to say,' she said. 'Fine I would never make out with you Fred.' She didn't laugh but I could see her trying to suppress a smile.

'I'm not convinced,' he said, his voice suddenly low and gravelly. I recognized it as his seductive tone.

'Are you alright?' she asked. 'You sound like you have sore throat.'

He immediately cleared his throat. 'Yeah it's been bothering me for a while,' he said trying to play it cool.

'So we're at my common room, thanks for walking me here,' she said. 'See you tomorrow. At eight o'clock in the library right?'

'Yep,' he said and started walking away.

We waited till we were a fair distance form the Ravenclaw common room and pulled the cloak off.

'Merlin,' Fred gasped. 'You scared me.'

'What was all that about?' Xav asked.

'What was what about?' he asked, trying to blow it off.

'Maya,' I said. 'Do you want to snog her?'

'No,' he said immediately. 'It's not like that.'

'You're really weird, you know that right?' Xav said.

'Well you're my friends so that make you weird too,' he said.

'Yeah we know,' I sighed.

James was sitting on the couch working on some Quidditch plays.

'So how was Fred's first interaction with a superior life form?' he asked grinning.

'Oi don't be mean,' Fred said sticking his tongue out at James. He and Xav went up to their dorm to grab their homework, which they had of course put off till the day before it was due.

'So what happened?' James asked curiously.

'Well they seem really comfortable around each other,' I said. 'And she doesn't take any of his crap.'

'But he doesn't actually like her,' James said. 'Fred doesn't go for unattractive girls.'

'She isn't unattractive,' I said. 'She just isn't pretty in an obvious way. Don't be rude.'

'I'm not being rude,' James said. 'I'm just stating facts.'

'I think she would be good for Fred,' I said firmly. 'He needs someone who isn't annoyingly subservient like all the other airheads he dates.'

'Fit airheads,' James said.

'You are so shallow,' I said.

'I'm a boy,' he said.

'That's no excuse for being a pig,' I said.

'Oh ViVi,' he said. 'Promise you won't ditch me for my stupid brother.' He said it jokingly but I could tell he was sort of worried.

'Never Jamesie,' I said poking his stomach.

**a/n: Hope you liked it and pleasepleaseplease revieww :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_"When the loneliness leads to bad dreams,  
And the bad dreams lead me to calling you"_

**JAMES**

Every time I saw him with his arm around her or saw them snogging I felt unaccountably jealous. It wasn't like I liked her in that way, it's just that she was spending so much more time with him than she was with me. The only slightly good thing that came out of this was that Albus's friends approved even less than we did. Well I think Zabini was okay with it and so was Scamander but Scorpius and Rose were practically spitting venom. Scorpius disliked Violet intensely. Although I'll admit that he wasn't quite the disgusting bigot his father was, according to him Violet was a mistake that never should have happened. A stain on the honour of his family. Malfoy had a weird pride in his family. His father though remaining a disgraced ex-Death Eater had managed to turn his family's fortunes around and had become quite a successful healer. He was still fairly infamous to the rest of the Wizarding World but Scorpius was proud of him.

Daemon Zabini's family had not participated in the Wizarding War, as mother and father were both Hogwarts students at the time. His grandmother fled to France along with a couple of other purebloods who felt it safer to remain neutral not sure which side would win.

Dominique continued her relationship with Longbottom. I really have no idea how he ended up so moody with parents like his. Professor Longbottom was the head of Gryffindor house and one of the nicest people you would ever meet. We were also really old family friends. Mrs. Longbottom ran a pub and always had time to talk to you if you dropped in. Ariana his sister was quiet and studious. So I have no clue why or how Frank always looked like someone had killed his pet rat.

Fred was always off with his-okay so I don't even know what she was um… girlfriend I guess but no not his girlfriend. But anyway suddenly he didn't he didn't have time to test new pranks or laugh with. Xav was burying himself in schoolwork. No I'm not even kidding. Most people take five NEWTs. He was taking eight. He would get up at five every morning to finish his work. He was also always the last person to leave the common room at night.

'Xav,' I asked. 'Um I don't mean to sound insensitive but will you be able to handle Quidditch on top of all this?'

His already deathly white face paled even further. 'James I need to be on the team,' he said. 'Quidditch is actually the only thing I'm looking forward to.'

'No worries mate,' I said. 'I just wanted to check if you were up for it. You look a little tired. And the dark circles under your eyes would make a vampire jealous. Anyway tryouts this Saturday, we need to start training for our match against Ravenclaw. You and Fred have to help me pick Foxe and Danvers's replacements.'

'Are you making Al try out again?' he asked.

'Yeah, can't show favouritism now can I?' I said a tad hypocritically.

'Trust me James, no one would ever accuse you of favouring Al,' he said. 'If he has to tryout I think I should too.'

'Why are you so annoyingly noble?' I grumbled. 'But I'm not making Fred tryout. It's more important that the beaters work well together and we can practically read each other's minds.'

Xav just grinned. 'Now will you let me get back to work?' he asked.

I knocked him on the side of his head.

The day of the Quidditch tryouts dawned bright and sunny. I woke up at seven and got Fred and Xav up too. I wanted to be done before breakfast, which we have a little later on Saturdays and Sundays.

'Come on,' I grunted, trying to pull Fred out of bed. 'Wake up or we're going to be late for the tryouts that we're supposed to be running.'

He just groaned and put a pillow over his head.

'I'll get him up,' Xav said. 'Get down to the pitch quick.'

'You'd better be down in ten minutes,' I yelled, already halfway through the door.

A large number of people had already assembled at the pitch. I really had no idea how I was going to pick five from what seemed like at least a hundred people. Two of my best team members had graduated and I had no idea how I was going to replace them.

I had actually never needed to have mass tryouts before this, just tryouts for specific positions. The first thing I did was make them all fly a circle around the pitch. This was something Dad had told me to do. Turns out he was right. Half of them couldn't even stay on a broom. Xav and Fred finally made it down. I then told everyone to divide into groups. The Seekers in one group, the Keepers in one group and the Chasers in another. Xav thankfully outflew the rest and got back onto the team no problem. Henry Sturridge flew brilliantly and although I didn't really like the guy I had to give him a place. Much to my surprise Lily flew really well and got a spot on the team too. I didn't know she was that good. Hugo nearly made the team but Sturridge had more experience so I put him in instead.

Al was definitely the best Seeker on the pitch. When he played Quidditch it's like he was a different person. He was so focused. He caught the snitch first earning him a place.

'Good job,' I said grudgingly.

He just grinned.

The Keepers were all uniformly terrible. Then like some sort of miracle Alexandra Wood came and saved every shot my Chasers threw at her. She had previously only ever played Chaser so I was a little surprised.

'That was brilliant,' I said hugging her out of sheer relief. 'You're on the team and don't you dare get injured.'

She just smiled and went to change.

'So now that we're done I'm going to have breakfast,' Fred said, rubbing his stomach.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Violet and Al in the stands eating toast. I suddenly felt oddly alone.

'Go ahead,' I said. 'I'll catch up with you.'

I walked back to the changing room. Alexandra was sitting on the floor with her owl. She was writing on a piece of parchment, her owl hooted happily.

'Hey,' I said feeling like I was intruding.

'Hi,' she said. 'I'll get out in a second; I was just sending Dad a letter. I actually couldn't wait till I got to my dorm to do it so Taena got me my writing stuff.'

She quickly scribbled stuff on the paper while I watched.

'Why haven't you tried out for Keeper before?' I asked, curiously. 'I mean you're obviously ridiculously talented.'

She shrugged. 'I didn't want to be compared to Dad I guess and I'd always been a fair Chaser. I mean I made the team last year didn't I? But I realized over summer that you can't let who your parents are dictate your choices and Dad was thrilled when I asked him for help.'

'Your Dad's a legend,' I said. 'When I was seven Mum and Dad took me for his testimonial game. He saved every goal.'

'He's manager at Puddlemere now,' she said. 'He'll be pleased someone still remembers him.'

'He's difficult to forget,' I said. 'Do you want to grab breakfast when you're done?' I asked.

'Sure,' she said. And suddenly I didn't feel so alone.

**a/n: So how do you like Alexandra? I sorta hope you do. Anyway please revieww :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_"And the bad dreams lead me to calling you  
And I call you and say c'mere"_

**JAMES**

We went to breakfast and when Fred saw me with an attractive girl he gave me a subtle thumbs up. Honestly they all thought I was in mourning because Vi was dating my brother. He was as usual sitting with Maya who grinned at me too.

'Are they dating?' Alexandra asked.

'I dunno,' I said. 'Fred doesn't exactly date.'

'She's pretty cool, we used to hang out a fair bit when we were younger,' she said.

'Then you grew apart 'cause you got put into different houses right?' I asked.

'Yeah that sort of happens to everyone doesn't it?'

'Not the rarest occurrence,' I agreed.

'Your brother didn't restrict himself to his house though,' she noted.

'Well my brother's exceptional,' I said allowing a tiny bit of bitterness to creep into my voice.

'So how did they meet?' she asked pointing to Fred changing the subject realizing that my brother was a bit of a sore point with me.

'He set fire to her school bag and she made him rewrite all her essays,' I said laughing. 'First time Fred had seen the library. Apparently she yelled facts at him for three hours and actually got him to finish most of what he had destroyed. They then made all of Madame Pince's ink bottles fly around her head and he decided she was worthy of his friendship.'

'That's sweet,' she said smiling.

'She's basically the only girl who doesn't fawn all over him so he likes her,' I said.

Violet came and sat down next to me. Albus awkwardly took the seat opposite us.

'How were tryouts?' she asked.

'I think I've got a pretty good team. Sturridge is a dick but he's annoyingly good. And I've basically found well the next Oliver Wood,' I said putting my arm around Alexandra. 'And Lily can actually play Quidditch. Who knew?'

'I did,' Al said. 'She's brilliant.'

I ignored him and continued. 'Then there's Xav who's basically the best Chaser in Hogwarts.'

'And the best looking one too,' Alexandra giggled.

'He is isn't he?' Violet agreed.

'Oi I'm telling you about my brilliant Quidditch team. Stop talking about how incredible looking Xav is,' I said.

'He looks more and more like a cadaver though,' Violet said pointing to him. Xav hadn't even changed after tryouts he had obviously just gone up to his dorm got a couple of books and was eating while scribbling stuff on to a piece of parchment.

I walked up to Xav and took his quill away.

'Give it back,' he said pitifully.

'No you have to take a break,' I said. 'You are killing yourself. Have breakfast with us and then we're going to go to the Lake and spend an entire day not doing anything.'

'I am under so much pressure,' he said. 'I feel like I'm going to explode.'

'Exactly why you need a day off,' I said. 'Come on.' I dragged him to where we were sitting.

'This is Violet, this is Alexandra-'

'Lexie,' she said interrupting me.

'Okay this is Lexie, this is Albus and that idiot over there is Fred. I'm just checking if you remember who we are through your haze of studying,' I said.

'Ha ha very funny,' he said, not sounding amused in the least.

'Oi Fred,' I called. 'We're going to the Lake. Xav needs a day off.'

'Okay can Maya come?' he asked.

'Sure the more the merrier,' I said.

'Want to join us?' I asked Lexie.

'Sounds good,' she said.

'Do you want to want to come with us too?' I asked Albus.

'Heh?' he asked stupidly.

'Do you want to come to the lake with us?' I said slowly. I could tell Violet had a massive grin on her face even without looking at her.

'Uh… okay,' he said.

'Oi Dommie,' I yelled hoping she would materialize.

'Don't yell James,' she said from the Ravenclaw table.

'We're going to the Lake so grab food and come with us,' I said.

'We just finished breakfast,' she said coming up to us.

'You cannot possibly fit any more food inside your stomach,' Violet agreed.

'Try me,' I said.

'Fine then let's go to the kitchen,' Vi said. 'We actually cannot carry pieces of bacon out.'

We went to the kitchens and the house elves offered to get us the food nearer to lunchtime. My favourite one Milly said she would get us lots of treacle tart, which is basically the best thing in the whole entire world. Xav continued grumbling as we walked out to the Lake.

'Do you know how much work I'll have to do tomorrow,' he said. 'I am actually going to die.'

'Shut up and relax,' Fred said.

'Besides we haven't talked to you properly since the beginning of the term and we miss you,' Violet said linking her arm with his.

We sat around the lake. Violet had her head on Albus's stomach and Fred and Maya were arguing about something completely irrelevant. Xav was just sitting there with his eyes closed probably trying to remember something for a random test.

'Okay this isn't working,' I said. 'Who wants to go swimming?'

Violet's eyes lit up. She loves swimming.

'But we don't have swimsuits or anything,' Dom said. 'And I just washed my hair.'

Fred looked at me, his eyes gleaming wickedly. We walked over to Dom, picked her up and threw her into the lake. She came up sputtering and yelled a couple of curses at us. Violet stripped to her undershirt and panties and executed a perfect swan dive. Fred and I grinned at each other, pulled our shirts off and cannonballed in. After a little hesitation Albus ripped his shirt off and jumped in. Lexie and Xav dove in too. I paddled over to her.

'It's cold,' she said shivering.

'You have to swim if you want to warm up,' I said.

'Oh James,' she said laughing. 'This is the first time I've actually properly hung out with you. It's been what? An hour? And you've already introduced me to your crazy friends and taken me swimming in the Black Lake.'

'Sorry,' I said, feeling a little stupid.

'It's okay,' she said. 'I always wondered what the Potters and their friends got up to and now I know.'

Just then Fred splashed water in my face and swam off cackling.

'You're all crazy,' she said.

I swam after him and tried to pull him underwater. He twisted away and I tried to splash him. I got Xav instead who promptly threw some back at me. We were laughing and trying to stay afloat when my brothers annoying friends came along.

'What are you doing?' my lovely cousin Rose sneered.

'Jump in,' Al yelled. 'It's fun.'

Malfoy didn't even hesitate he stripped down to his boxers and dived in. It was amazing how graceful he was in the water. A lot like Vi actually. He moved through the water smoothly barely making a ripple in the surface.

'Oh wow, he's good,' Dom said.

Scamander and Zabini jumped in too, both of them far less graceful than Malfoy. They splashed around like excited puppies.

'I've never done this before,' Lexie said. 'It's oddly exhilarating.'

After a while I heard a reedy voice from the bank. 'Does master want his food now?' Milly asked.

'Yes please,' I said jumping out. I was starving. We had swum for about an hour and a half and I was incredibly hungry.

We all lay on the bank to dry off and I realized that for at least an hour I had forgotten to hate the Wolf Pack. Rose was still sitting on the bank looking extremely disgruntled. Milly had gotten us vast quantities of food so Xav asked them if they wanted to eat with us. They agreed gratefully since actual lunch was still an hour away from being served. We pulled the rest of our clothes on and attacked the food, barely talking because we were all so hungry.

'This has been an interesting day,' Lexie said. 'Don't think my friends and me have ever done something like this. It was fun.'

'I'm glad you had a good time,' and then on an impulse I added. 'So erm do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?'

Xav, who was sitting next to her grinned widely.

'Sure,' she said. I caught Violet's eye. She looked at me oddly. I broke eye contact and looked at Fred instead who was smiling at me. I know I should've felt really happy because an incredibly attractive girl, who liked Quidditch had agreed to go out with me but I felt weirdly empty.

**a/n: So this was a little bit of fairly random fluff. Not too much Violet for the nest couple of chapters mostly James. Anyway hope you liked it and please revieww :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_"And it's bad news,_  
_Baby I'm bad news,_  
_It's just bad news, bad news, bad news"_

**VIOLET**

So James had a date, which really shouldn't bother me since I had a boyfriend. A nice boyfriend, who looked an awful lot like James. Which now that I think about it is quite weird. What was even stranger is that they seemed to get on better and better with every passing day. Scorpius was still a dickhead though. Apart from that day at the lake he religiously avoided me, which I knew was something that Albus hated even though he was too polite to say anything.

Oh and incidentally we got into a fair bit of trouble for that day. Professor Fawcett the deputy Headmistress yelled at James a lot. Until Xav told her they were doing it for him. She then said that though we were officially in trouble she was glad that Xav was taking some time off. Everyone loves Xav. Even though he's probably one of the most attractive people I know he's still incredibly nice. He has blonde hair, a straight, aquiline nose and a smile that can light up a room. Even Scorpius likes Xav. That's the thing about Scorpius he isn't anti-muggleborn or anti-half-blood, he's just anti-me. Anyway the term passed ridiculously fast and before I knew it we had to go home for Christmas. I felt a twinge of annoyance when I heard that Alexandra Wood was joining the Potters at the Burrow but I put it down to the fact that I had to go home and take care of my mother who had thankfully broken up with that tosser she was dating. She came to pick me up at the train station.

'Hello baby,' she said practically collapsing into my arms. I could smell the alcohol fumes coming off of her.

Mr. Potter who was standing a couple of feet away looked at us worriedly.

'Do you need some help?' he asked, coming to stand next to us.

'Don't worry I'll be fine,' I muttered. 'I passed my apparation test. I can get her home.'

'How long ago did you pass it?' he asked seriously.

'Erm about six months,' I said.

'Then she isn't allowed to side-along. You have to have passed it at least a year ago.' 'I'll really be fine,' I said, embarrassed. Why did my mother have to turn up like this?

'I'm sure you will but I'm afraid it's against the law. We'll drop you home,' he said firmly.

'Okay,' I said, not seeing how I could possibly get out of this.

'Hello darling,' Mrs. Potter said smiling at me.

'Hi,' I said giving her a hug.

'You must come and stay over sometime,' she said. 'Both the boys have been begging me to let you stay.'

'Mu-um,' Albus said embarrassed.

'I'd love that,' I said. Mrs. Potter really is nice.

We piled into the car. I put my mum in the back so I wouldn't have to deal with her. She immediately collapsed against the window and went to sleep. I was so glad Mr. Potter had enlarged the car. Lily said that she wanted a nap too and didn't mind sitting at the back. I shot her a grateful look and she grinned back. I was squashed between Al and James.

'So who is this girl I've been hearing so much about?' Mrs. Potter asked James. He blushed a bright red.

'She's a friend,' he said.

Al and Lily snorted in unison.

'Little bit more than a friend isn't she Jamesie?' Lily asked.

'I thought you were sleepy,' he said crossly.

'Ooh touchy,' Lily said. 'You know you luurve her.'

'Shut up,' James said through gritted teeth.

'Stop annoying him Lily,' Mr. Potter said, good-naturedly.

'I like Lexie,' Al said. 'She's nice.'

'You talk to Lexie?' James asked in surprise.

'Yeah, she's pretty cool,' Al said. His hand was slowly sneaking down my thigh.

We got home and I woke my mum up. She stood outside blinking dazedly.

'Bye,' Al said giving me a quick kiss.

His mum grinned. 'So that's why you wanted her to come home so badly,' she said.

I blushed. 'Bye,' I said. 'See you soon.'

Mr. Potter rolled his window down. 'If you need any help please call us,' he said.

'Thank you,' I said, feeling oddly touched.

'Do you have a muggle telephone?' he asked.

I nodded and he scribbled his number down on a piece of paper. 'Just call this number if things get too much for you. I'm not completely comfortable with leaving you here.'

'Don't worry,' I said. 'I know how to handle her. I'm used to it.'

He looked even more worried and I realized that that might not have been the wisest thing to say. He drove away not looking very happy. I shoved the slip of paper into my pocket. I put my mum to bed and fixed myself lunch. I mean it was actually only about two in the afternoon how on earth did she manage to get that drunk. I realized how incredibly dangerous it was for her to have come to the station. Not to mention illegal. You aren't allowed to apparate drunk.

I looked at the house and sighed. There was garbage everywhere. I started cleaning it up, going from room to room. I finally moved everything to the living room and slowly started levitating anything I thought my mum might want upstairs to our attic. I chucked the rest of it in the dustbin. I figured I should go sort out the attic too since everything would be all messy and disgusting I hadn't even changed or unpacked yet. I was feeling very irritated.

I walked into the attic and started coughing. There was so much dust. I actually didn't even feel like cleaning anything up. My mum's stuff was in a pile in the centre of the room. I did a quick household charm that James's gran had taught me and got rid of all the dust. I really don't know how muggles survive without magic. I started making space on the shelves on the sides of the room and put the lighter stuff up on it. I was using my wand because I really didn't want to touch anything. It looked disgusting. Then by mistake I gestured a little too wildly and pushed a large red box off one of the shelves. It opened and a bunch of papers fell out. I know I shouldn't have snooped but I decided to look through them. I picked the first one up.

_My Darling Daphne,_  
_Astoria's going to be away for a week and I wondered if you would like to come. I miss holding you, feeling your skin against mine, feeling the touch of your lips. Tell your ridiculous boyfriend that you're going on a business trip and come to the Manor. I await your owl._  
_Love_  
_DM_

I gasped in horror. My mother had an affair with Draco Malfoy. That's disgusting on so many different levels. I saw a bunch of letters marked RETURNED TO SENDER.

_Dearest Draco,_  
_I think I'm pregnant and since I haven't had sex with Steve in three months it's definitely yours. Please help me, I feel so alone._  
_Daphne._

_Dear Draco,_  
_Why haven't you answered my letter? I don't know if I can do this alone. Please help me._  
_Daphne_

There were about seven more similar ones and I felt like throwing up. Draco Malfoy was my father. Half of me was Malfoy. Half of me was the arsehole who wouldn't help a woman he had gotten pregnant. Half of me was the fucker who cheated on his wife with her sister. I felt tears spill from my eyes. I ran to the bathroom and puked out my breakfast.

I brushed my teeth and calmed myself down. I went to my mother's room and pushed the door open. She was sitting in bed with her hands on her head.

'Violet can you get me a cup of coffee?' she asked. 'My head is killing me.'

'Draco Malfoy's my father?' I asked quietly.

She sat straighter up in shock. 'What? No of course not.'

'Don't lie to me mother, I saw the letters. How could you not tell me that that bastard was my father,' I practically shouted.

She cringed holding her head in her hands. 'I didn't think it mattered,' she said feebly.

I completely lost it. 'Which world are you living in?' I yelled. 'You didn't think it mattered? You think I didn't want to know who my father was? I always thought you were the one who didn't know. I mean you've told me often enough that I was just a mistake. That you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing.'

'I just wanted-'

'You just wanted to brush it under the carpet and hope that no one would realize that you were a whore who slept with your sister's husband,' the moment the words came out of my mouth I felt bad, but I hardened my self and carried on. 'I'm leaving Mum and I'm not coming back. Ever.'

I went to my room and grabbed my trunk, which I hadn't unpacked yet. I pulled it out of the house and sat on the porch. I took out the number that Mr. Potter had given me but I put it back in my pocket. I couldn't go to the Potters. Scorpius was bound to turn up there at some point; he was Al's friend. I couldn't face him now. I rummaged through my trunk and found the address I was looking for. I closed my eyes and apparated. I rang the doorbell and an elderly man answered the door. It had started snowing gently and I was shivering uncontrollably.

'How may I help you miss?' he said looking at me sympathetically.

'Is Xavier here?' I asked daunted. This man was obviously the butler or something like that. I always knew that Xav was loaded but I didn't realize he was that rich.

'I'm afraid he's very busy. He's studying and has given strict orders not to be disturbed,' the man said, suddenly looking mildly disapproving.

'Please can you tell him that Violet's here?' I begged.

He nodded tersely. In a few minutes Xav ran to the front door. He pulled me in.

'What are you doing here,' he asked pulling me into his arms.

'Oh Xav,' I said sobbing into his shoulder. He just rocked me back and forth.

'Don't cry ViVi,' he said wiping my tears away. 'Tell me what's wrong.'

'I hate my mother,' I said sobbing even harder.

He rubbed my back. 'Tell Henry to take her trunk to the spare room Carstairs,' he told the elderly gentleman. 'Now did you fight with your mum?' he asked.

'Sort of,' I told him everything. He just looked grimmer and grimmer by the second.

'Malfoy's a shit,' he said. 'You can stay here as long as you want love.'

His father walked in and even through my misery I could see whom Xav got his looks from. He was just gorgeous.

'Hello hello,' he said pleasantly.

'This is Violet,' Xav said. 'She goes to my school and needs a place to stay. So I said she could stay here.'

'That's fine,' he said and then noticing my reddened eyes. 'Is everything alright?'

I just nodded even though it wasn't alright. It felt like it would never be.

**a/n: So this is a rather large revelation now isn't it? Hope you liked the chapter. Please revieww :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**JAMES**

Mum teased Albus about Violet the whole journey home. It actually started to irritate me. He seemed fairly happy though and I realized to my intense annoyance that he did actually like her. We went home, Mum and Dad grabbed their bags and we went straight to the Burrow. We spend every Christmas at the Burrow, it's a tradition.

Everyone was ridiculously excited because we were going to see Teddy and Vic's new baby for the first time. John Charles Weasley was two months old. We had seen a bunch of pictures but since we were at school when he was born we hadn't actually gotten to see him.

The minute we walked in the lovely sight of Molly trying to kill Lucy greeted us. Molly's in my year but she's in Ravenclaw and doesn't really talk to anyone except a couple of her friends. It's a little difficult to believe that the quiet Ravenclaw who spends most of her time in the library turns into a raging inferno around her little sister. Lucy's a year younger than Lily so that would make her thirteen right? Well anyway I like Lucy. She's a laugh. She always says the most outrageous things with the straightest face.

'But Badger needed something to sleep on,' Lucy said. Ah yes I should tell you; Badger is Lucy's delinquent Labrador.

'So you used my favourite sweater?' Molly screeched.

'Well it was the softest thing I could find,' she said. 'He get's so cold.'

'I am going to kill you!' Molly yelled lunging towards her.

Uncle George, Uncle Ron and Fred had been watching this exchange for the past couple of minutes and cracking up. They now moved to separate the two.

'You didn't have to attack me,' Lucy said, sounding injured.

Molly glared at her and stormed off.

'Wonder who spit in her pumpkin juice,' Lucy said.

'Oh Lucy,' Mum said grinning at her. 'You two are worse than James and Al.'

'Hey squirt,' I said.

'Is Xav here?' she asked looking over my shoulder hopefully. Lucy's devoted to Xav. He lets her ride his horse sometimes. I think she has a bit of crush on him, which is a little weird.

'Why on earth would I bring Xav with me?' I asked 'He has his own family to go to you know.'

'Well Al always brings his loser friends over so I figured yours would come too,' she said.

'Gran,' I yelled seeing her bustle out of the kitchen.

She grinned and came over to hug us. She quickly ran into the kitchen and got us pumpkin juice.

'How was school?' she asked.

We all dutifully said that it was okay and she seemed satisfied.

'Your Granddad's in his shed tinkering with some of his muggle toys,' she said. 'He'll be here in a bit.'

'So Luce,' I asked her when we were all sitting down. 'How's third year treating you?'

'It's pretty good. I'm brilliant at Divination. I get top marks. Aunt Hermione says it's because I'm so good at making up stories,' she said. Another thing about Lucy, she sells stories to tabloids because Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey keep her shamefully short. I mean she gets less pocket money in a year than I get in a month. So it's fairly dangerous to trust her with any secrets.

'Do you ever actually see anything in those crystal balls? It sort of just looks like a lot of fog to me,' I said.

She snorted. 'Of course not. All you have to do is make your predictions dire enough and Trelawney gives you full marks.

'Trelawney still teaches you?' Uncle Ron asked. He was sitting on her right and had obviously gotten bored of Uncle Percy's lecture on the terrible laziness of French customs officials.

'Yeah. She's a weirdo,' Lucy said.

'I thought she would've died by now,' Uncle Ron said. 'I mean she wasn't exactly young when we were at school.'

'Please if Trelawney dies she'll probably come back as a ghost and continue teaching like Binns,' Lucy said shuddering. 'At least if she's alive you can get a note from her if you want to go to the hospital wing to bunk off.'

Uncle Percy who was also listening to this conversation looked very displeased.

'Anyway so I heard from Laura Dale that you were dating Lexie Wood,' she said. 'I told her it was absolute rubbish 'cause you've been in love with Violet forever but then Aunt Angie told me that Lexie was coming to stay. So are you dating her?' I could see her hand itching toward her notebook where she wrote all the gossip she collected down.

'Maybe,' I said. 'But you cannot write to the Prophet, Mum had enough trouble hushing up the last story you leaked.'

'But it was funny,' she said.

'Not for Mr. McLaggen,' I said.

Uncle Ron was desperately trying to suppress a laugh.

'Anyway they wouldn't be interested in me,' I said. 'I'm far too boring. They want stories about Albus and his friends.'

'Honestly they'd be happy to have stories about anyone whose last name is either Weasley or Potter,' she confided.

'No comment,' I said firmly.

She stuck her tongue out at me. 'Fine then. I guess I'll just have to watch Rose for a bit then.'

'You will do no such thing,' Uncle Ron snapped. 'Control your child,' he said to Uncle Percy.

'I'll control mine when you control yours,' Uncle Percy muttered. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

Uncle Ron's face had turned a bright red colour. He was so angry he could barely get words out he just sputtered like a fish out of water.

'Stop it you two,' Aunt Hermione said from across the room, sensing danger.

'Did you hear what he said,' Uncle Ron demanded.

'Yes and you know as well as I do that he's right,' she said unperturbed.

'Oh how lovely,' Rose sauntered in with Albus. 'I love you too mother.'

Aunt Hermione did look a little embarrassed. I hate it when stuff like this happens. It makes everyone all upset.

'Oh I forgot to tell you,' Lucy said loudly. 'I have a boyfriend.'

'You have a what?' I asked dumbfounded.

'A boyfriend Luce?' Fred asked. So maybe she didn't have a crush on Xav.

'Yes his name is Peter and I want him to meet everyone,' she said.

'Are you sure that's a good idea?' Lily asked. 'He'll see this lot and run for the hills.'

I realized how brilliant Lucy was. Everyone had forgotten about the unpleasantness of the last few minutes and was concentrating on her.

Uncle Percy had just managed to get his voice back. 'Boyfriend?' he sputtered sounding a lot like Uncle Ron had a couple of minutes ago. 'You can't have a boyfriend, you're miles too young.'

'You'd like him Dad,' she said smiling sweetly. 'He has a whole collection of cauldrons so you can inspect the bottoms if you want.'

'Okay who told her about that report?' Uncle Percy yelled.

Uncle George snickered and I knew he was responsible.

Apparently Uncle Percy was a bit of a prat when he was younger and he used to waffle on about the correct density of cauldron bottoms. Uncle Percy's actually kind of embarrassed. He's a big shot in the Ministry now and doesn't like to think about the days when he was a lowly assistant to an imperiused man.

Just then Victoire swept in with her husband Teddy's arm around her waist and her baby in her arms.

Lily immediately walked up to them and practically grabbed the baby. 'Aww he's so cute,' she said when he yawned a little and his hair turned pink.

Albus was tickling the baby's tummy and he was making weird cooing noises. Albus loves babies. It's very strange.

'Babies are cute but one never knows what to say to them,' Lucy said thoughtfully.

'I know what you mean,' I said. I always felt very large and uncoordinated around them. I went to hug Vic and Teddy and congratulate them on their baby. Aunt Fleur walked in behind them holding the diaper bag.

You forgot this. 'Ow do you expect to mange on your own eef you cannot even remember ze diaper bag,' she said crossly.

Oh yeah the last time Teddy had written he had told me that Aunt Fleur was staying with them. He didn't sound too happy about it.

'Hey Ted,' I said grinning. 'Congratulations.'

Teddy looked exhausted. He had an odd yellow stain on his shirt and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Ah the joys of parenthood.

**a/n: So I hope you like this chapter. This was just Weasley fun. I thought I would put in a couple of light chapters since there are some fairly heavy ones coming up soon. Anywayy please revieww :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**VIOLET**

'So I mean this in a completely uncreepy way but your dad is actually gorgeous,' I whispered to Xav at breakfast the next morning.

'This is why I never invite girls to my house,' he said.

'I mean really,' I said, completely ignoring him. 'He is actually beautiful.'

'I can't hear you because I'm listing the ingredients for a Sleeping Draught in my head,' he said in a singsong voice, 'and completely zoning you out.'

His dad looked over his newspaper and grinned at us. 'It's nice to know that Xav still has friends,' he said. 'Spends so much time studying.'

'Aww Xav couldn't get rid of us if he wanted to,' I said flicking him on the nose (Xav, not his dad). 'Even if he does study too much.'

'I ploughed all my GCSEs,' Mr. Campbell admitted. 'It's nice having a son who seems to be brilliant, though having a class in Charms sounds a little odd.'

'That's why Dad gets on with James and Fred they both care about schoolwork as much as he did,' Xav said.

'I like their cousin too, rode like a dream,' he said. 'Can't remember her name though.'

'Lucy, Dad,' Xav said.

'You got on with Lucy?' I asked surprised.

'Yeah cute kid. Why?' Mr. Campbell said.

'She a bit of an acquired taste,' I said. 'Most people can't stand her.'

'That's because with wizards she's always on acquire-as-much-damaging-information-about-everyone mode. She's far more relaxed around muggles,' Xav said. 'Lucy sells stories to tabloids,' Xav added, for the benefit of his father.

Mr. Campbell started laughing. 'Enterprising kid,' he said. 'Are you done?' he asked, seeing my empty plate.

'Yeah pretty much,' I said.

'I'll get Mrs. Bale to clean it up for you,' he said.

'Don't worry,' I said. 'I can handle it.' I picked up my wand and sent my plate to the sink where it started washing itself.

'Now why can't you learn to do something like that?' Mr. Campbell asked Xav. 'I mean if you can make a cup grow legs, getting it to clean itself shouldn't be much of a problem right?'

'Those are household spells Dad,' he sighed. 'I've never needed to learn them.'

'He's right,' I said. 'They don't teach us these at school.'

'Then why did you learn them?' he asked.

'My mum's not so good with this sort of stuff so I needed to learn how to do these spells,' I said.

'Wait I thought you weren't allowed to do magic outside school,' he said frowning.

'The trace picks up any magic around underage wizards so if you have an adult wizard in your house authorities just presume it's them doing the magic. They trust your parents to make sure you don't use magic outside school,' I explained. 'We never had a house elf and since mum's from a pureblood family she didn't know much about housework so I sort of had to figure them out.'

'Okay you lost me at the trace,' Xav's dad said looking confused. 'And did you say something about an elf?'

'It doesn't really matter,' I said. 'Basically if there's a grown magical being around we can use magic without getting caught.'

'Dad,' Dora said walking into the dining room brandishing a letter. 'Lily's asked if I want to go to the Burrow because her family's driving her crazy. Can I go?'

'Sure, but be back for lunch,' he said.

'Will do. A little help here Xav?' she asked.

He pointed to the fireplace with his wand, started a fire and she threw floo powder into it and disappeared.

'Still don't like seeing you walk into fire,' Mr. Campbell said.

'You're connected to the floo network?' I asked.

'Yeah, Mr. Potter got us set up three years ago,' Xav said.

'Why don't you go with Dora?' Mr. Campbell asked. 'I'm sure the Potters will be glad to have you. Ginny told me you could stop by anytime.'

'Um, it might not be a great idea for Violet to be around the Potters right now,' he said. 'Well one specific Potter. More like one specific Potter's best friend.'

'You need to be way smarter than me to understand what you kids talk about,' Mr. Campbell grumbled. 'Why don't you want to see the Potters? I thought James was one of your friends,' he said.

I looked at Xav. He nodded his head in a tell him kind of way.

'Yes James is one of my best friends actually and I'm sort of dating Albus Potter,' I stopped feeling incredibly awkward.

'Listen whatever trouble you're in love, it can't be half as bad as all the shit I've pulled,' he said smiling at me kindly. Wow Xav's dad is incredibly cool.

'Erm well Al's friend who's really more like a brother to him than James is, is Scorpius. Scorpius is my cousin and yesterday I found out that he's also my half-brother,' I said. 'And I sort of don't want to see him, so I'm avoiding that house since he does come over during the holidays.

'Oh wow' he asked.

'Yeah that's pretty much why I don't want to go over there,' I said.

'Okay your life is way more complicated than mine ever was,' he said. 'Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all be okay.' He reached over and gave me a hug.

I mouthed 'love him,' to Xav who just glared at me.

'Never letting you into my house again,' he mouthed back.

'I think I'm going to have some more toast,' Mr. Campbell said missing our interaction completely.

'I have to go and work on a Transfigurations essay,' Xav said.

'First day of the holidays. You are not studying Xav,' I said.

'I have to,' he said. 'I am actually going to fail.'

There was only one thing I knew he would agree to do instead of studying and he had sort of let me into his home so I did owe him.

'Do you want to play Quidditch?' I sighed.

'But you hate flying,' he said. 'You haven't liked it since your broom hit you in the face in our first year.'

'But you love flying and I love you so lets go watch Violet Greengrass humiliate herself,' I said.

'Could I come?' Mr. Campbell asked. 'I know Xav plays some sport on a broom but I've never actually seen him play.'

'Really? He's one of the best Chasers in the school,' I said.

'Chaser?' he asked.

'He's just really good,' I said.

Xav grabbed two brooms. Well one was Dora's so she might not be too pleased about it when she got back. We went out to their backyard, which really isn't a backyard; it's more like a football field. Yes I know what football is. Honestly I like it more than I like Quidditch. I have huge posters of Wayne Rooney up in my bedroom. I know he's old but he's still the best.

I carefully got onto the broom. I hate flying so much. I got about three feet above the ground and fell off.

'I really suck,' I groaned. I fell off about three more times before I decided to give up. Meanwhile Xav just soared around the backyard/football field.

'Could I give it a try?' Mr. Campbell asked.

'Okay.' I said. I wasn't a hundred percent sure the broom would work for him because he was a muggle but it did. And much to my embarrassment he was a much better flyer that me.

'This is sort of fun,' he said. 'Why haven't I done this before?'

'Because it's technically illegal,' Xav said.

**a/n: So I'm a little bit of an idiot because instead of just writing one fanfiction which is probably what most people do I am writing three. Yes three. I've just started a new one about Sirius Black and an original character it's called Keep Breathing. So please check that out. Unfortunately I'm probably not going to update Between The Drinks And Subtle things until I'm done with this one. So I hope you liked this chapter and please revieww :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**JAMES**

Lexie came over the next day. I don't know how Mum had agreed to let her stay. She either really does trust me or thinks that the large number of people in the house will prevent us from ever being alone together. I think it's the latter since we literally didn't even get a second alone. I know Mum really wants grandkids but I don't think she'd be too pleased if I knocked someone up.

We were just hanging out in my room. I had my head on her lap and Fred was animatedly describing the new Weasley product. I think I'm going to work there with Fred after school. Or at least until I find something I'd enjoy more.

Lexie leaned down and kissed me. I think she got a bit bored of Fred. I wasn't complaining though. Fred (probably for the first time in his life) discreetly left the room.

I sat up and pushed her down on the bed. She giggled. That annoyed me a bit. Can't stand girls who giggle. I kissed her gently. I she pulled me closer and I was basically on top of her. Our kisses became more passionate and before I knew it most of my clothes were on the floor along with hers. I realized how nice having a bed is. Broom cupboards can't even compare.

'James,' Lily said, walking in without even knocking. 'Mum wants you to- Oh my Merlin what the fuck are you doing?' she screamed and walked out.

I cursed and started pulling my clothes on. 'I'm sorry,' I said. 'I have a large family.'

'It's okay,' she said.

Lily was standing outside the door. She glared at both of us. 'Aren't you glad Mum sent me to get you and not Lucy,' she said.

'Yes,' I said. 'Can you please not tell anyone Lils. Oh hi Dora,' I said noticing her friend for the first time.

She didn't say anything, just glared at Lexie.

'Think of all the ammunition Lucy would've had,' she said. 'She probably would've been able to get a picture and then it would be all over the prophet. Harry Potter's son dating the daughter of an ex-international Quidditch Player and coach of Puddlemere United.'

'I know I know,' I sighed.

'So you do sort of owe me,' she said, grinning.

'Sort of,' I said.

'Well keep that in mind,' she said and walked off.

'Your sister scares me,' Lexie said, slipping her hand into mine.

'Yeah and she was crying all over the place,' I heard Dora say as she walked away with Lily. 'Xav was really worried. I don't think he's ever seen Violet cry before.'

'Wait,' I said catching up with them. 'Did you say Violet?'

'Yeah, she turned up at out house yesterday,' she said.

'Why?' I asked. 'Is she okay?'

'Well she seemed fine at breakfast this morning,' Dora said.

'She's staying at your house?' I asked. 'Why?'

'I dunno,' Dora said shrugging.

I looked at Lexie guiltily. 'James, you can't,' she said.

'But she's one of my best friends,' I said.

'What am I going to do here by myself,' she asked annoyed.

'You can hang out with us,' Lily chirped happily. I do not trust Lily when she chirps. Especially since Dora was glaring at Lexie like she was Voldemort.

'Fine,' she huffed. 'But be back soon.'

'Thank you,' I yelled as I made my way to the fireplace. I quickly lit it, threw some floo powder in and got out at Xav's house.

'Xav,' I yelled. I walked around a bit yelling their names and I finally went out to his backyard.

I saw Xav and his dad flying around. Xav was yelling instructions to his father, who was, to my surprise, a fair flyer. Violet was watching them from the ground and laughing.

'Vi,' I said coming up to her.

She started in surprise. Xav and his dad both came down.

'James,' she said. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well I suppose I could ask you the same question,' I said.

'Hello James,' Xav's dad said smiling. I like Mr. Campbell. He's pretty cool.

'Hi Mr. Campbell,' I said. 'Now can you please tell me why you're living here?' I asked Violet.

'It's a long story Jamesie,' she said.

'I have time,' I said. 'And why didn't you come to the Burrow? Dad gave you the number and everything.'

'It's rather complicated,' she said.

'Then explain it to me, because I'm pretty confused too,' I said. I don't know why but it sort of hurt that she had chosen Xav over me. I mean I'm her friend too right?

'How about we get you kids something to eat and talk about this inside,' Mr. Campbell said.

We trooped inside. 'Can you please tell me what's going on now?' I asked, when we were in the sitting room.

'Yesterday I decided to do some cleaning,' Vi said. 'And I found a couple of letters.'

'Of what?' I asked since she had just stopped there and looked extremely uncomfortable.

'They were letters from my mum to my father,' she said.

'I thought your mum didn't know who you're dad was,' I asked confused.

'Well so did I,' she said. 'But she lied to me. She knows exactly who my father is.' Her voice hardened.

'Who is it?' I asked apprehensively.

'Draco Malfoy,' she said, her face blank.

I just stared at her for about a minute. 'Your father is Draco Malfoy?' I asked incredulously.

'Yes, I am related to the biggest shit in the history of the world,' she said sounding oddly frustrated.

'I'm so sorry Vi,' I said pulling her into a hug.

'And what I really hate about this is that I used to hope and dream that my father was someone incredible. I mean he could be anyone. For a really long time I wanted it to be Darren Keynes because I loved his books and we have the same coloured hair.'

'You have nice hair,' I said, cutting her off. She did, it was such a deep black it was almost blue. I ran my hand through it. She bit back a sob.

'It doesn't matter who your father is,' I said holding her tight. 'It doesn't change who you are.'

**a/n: Can you please please revieww. I really want to know what you think and reviews inspire me and I feel like I need inspiration. Right now I feel like I'm just trying to finish this so I can go back to writing Between The Drinks And Subtle Things. **


	12. Chapter 12

**JAMES**

I usually love Christmas. But all I could think about this Christmas was Violet. Every time Scorpius came over I would actually cringe because not only was she his cousin, she was actually his half-sister. I mean what could you have possibly done to deserve that? Lexie was being extremely weird too. We barely touched each other after that first day so I wasn't completely surprised when she came up to me at the end of winter break in the train station looking very serious.

'I really like you,' she said.

'I really like you too,' I said back.

'But you like someone more than me don't you?' she asked.

'I knew you were still angry about the whole Violet thing,' I said. 'I promise I have never and will never cheat on you.'

'Of course I don't think you cheated on me,' she said, looking shocked. 'You're a good bloke James. But this isn't working.'

'But we do work,' I said. 'You like Quidditch, you understand me so much better than most people.' The minute I said that I felt like a girl.

'Just because I understand you doesn't mean we can work,' she said sadly. 'I can see you so clearly. Maybe if I didn't get you I could make this work, but I do and I know that you're miserable that she's with your brother. I can see it in your face. Every time he talks about her you wince a little. It hurts.'

'Violet's just a friend,' I said, desperately trying to convince her. I mean Violet was just a friend right?

She snorted. 'I'm not an idiot James, and I like you enough to leave you.'

'Can we still be friends?' I asked tentatively.

'Maybe. I do really like you,' she said. She kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I walked back to my family.

'Is everything alright?' Albus asked.

'I think she just broke up with me,' I said.

'I'm sorry,' he said sympathetically.

Violet, Xav and Dora walked in through the platform accompanied by Mr. Campbell who had his eyes closed.

'Are we through?' he asked, opening one eye. Muggles can get onto the platform; they just have to be with a witch or wizard.

'Yes Dad,' Dora said. 'You've walked through the wall so many times why are you still scared?'

'Because I'm walking through a wall darling,' her father said.

Violet grinned at us and walked over and hugged me first. I have to say a small part of me was doing jumping jacks with happiness. Then she moved on to Albus and kissed him.

'I missed you,' he murmured. The happy part of me just died. Damn I do like her.

We all got onto the train. Fred and Maya had already found a compartment and were yelling at each other. I don't know how those two are still friends. All they do is argue. Though considering how their relationship started it's not exactly unexpected. She was now yelling at him because he had gotten extremely drunk and slept with Aria Morten who was now having an emotional breakdown because she was so repulsed by him. Nah just kidding, she just wasn't the sort to sleep around though.

'It was just one party,' he said defending himself. 'And James was there.'

'Oi don't bring me into this,' I said.

'Did James shag a random bird?' she asked.

'James has a girlfriend,' Fred said.

'Not anymore,' I said.

'What happened?' he asked. They were temporarily distracted from their argument.

'Nothing,' I said. 'She just felt like it wasn't working.'

'It's okay mate,' he said. 'Plenty of other fish in the sea.'

'Yeah,' I said. I wondered when those two would get together. It was like they argued so much just so they could stop themselves from snogging each other senseless.

Violet walked in and sat next to me.

'Hello,' I said. 'Where's Albus.'

'With Malfoy and the rest, really not my idea of fun,' she said. Fred, who knew everything looked at her sympathetically.

'We're more fun anyway Vi,' I said putting my arm around her. She snuggled up to me and I got that happy feeling again. I am such a girl.

'Did you know that Lucy has a boyfriend?' she asked. 'Saw her with a boy in the corridor and she very proudly announced that they were dating.'

'Yes she chose to reveal it in a rather spectacular way,' I said.

'It wasn't spectacular,' Fred said snorting. 'It nearly caused a brawl.'

'It averted a brawl,' I corrected.

'Come on Uncle Percy was definitely going to punch Dad 'cause he told Lucy about the reports,' Fred said.

'Yeah but there was that whole Rose thing before,' I said. 'That could not have ended well.'

Albus walked into the compartment. I saw his mouth harden when he saw Violet and me. She seemed completely oblivious and grinned up at him.

'Got tired of your friends?' she asked. 'As James said we're way more fun.'

'I actually kind of like my friends,' he snapped. 'And I'm sick of you always slagging them off.'

'Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,' Maya whispered to Fred. I couldn't shake the feeling that it actually had something to do with the fact that this was probably the first time Albus has actually seen his girlfriend touching another guy. He was weirdly jealous.

Violet just glared at Al. 'I have enough crap to deal with as it is Al, I don't need any of your shit right now,' she said angrily. It didn't take much to set Violet off nowadays.

He sat next to her but didn't make eye contact with anyone.

'You don't have to stay here if you don't want to,' she said. She still hadn't let go of me. I'm a fairly terrible person because I knew why Albus was annoyed but I still made absolutely no move to change my position in any way. I liked having Violet near me.

'I think I will leave,' he said coldly. He stalked out.

Fred was looking at me with his eyebrows raised. He flicked a piece of paper at me when no one was looking.

_What are you playing at? We both know why Al was angry. You didn't really make anything better. _

I smiled at him guiltily. It's annoying having someone who can practically read your mind.

**a/n: Please revieww and I realised that I haven't put a disclaimer in here, but in case you didn't already know I do not own Harry Potter. Oh and Lucy was sorta inspired by Jilly Cooper's Dora Belvedon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**JAMES**

Exploding snap gets more dangerous every time we play it. However as I am a brilliant player I got off with a singed eyebrow. Fred's got completely burnt off. It's a good thing that we know an excellent eyebrow re-growing spell. We really need it. Xav and Dom joined us both looking extremely apprehensive. They had probably heard the noises all the way from wherever they had been sitting.

'So what were you two doing?' Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'We needed to talk,' Dom said shortly.

Even Fred knew not to respond with something snarky. Hey this was a rare moment, we were all back together. Well all of us and Maya. I can't tell if it's Fred who clings to her like a limpet or if she's the one who sticks to him. It's like she's his security blanket or something. A small voice in my head was mocking me. It kept going 'so what does it feel like to be replaced mate?'

Anyway we continued playing increasingly violent games. Just a tip, never play bloody knuckles with Fred. He's annoyingly good at it and you will get hurt. I needed to use the loo and Violet decided to accompany me. Of course I should've known we would be accosted by my lovely brother.

'Can we talk?' he asked, ignoring me completely and looking straight at Violet.

She nodded. Sensing I was not welcome, I walked ahead but made sure I was in hearing distance. The evil part of me couldn't wait to hear Vi rip into Albus.

'I'm sorry,' he said. The tosser, I thought she's just going to yell at him.

'I'm sorry too,' she said. Wait what?

'No it really was all my fault and I know I overreacted and I'm stupid and please forgive me,' he said.

'It wasn't,' she said. 'You have a great deal of patience and you always manage to deal with my friends, so I have absolutely no right to slag yours off.'

The happy feeling in my stomach evaporated. Like it just disappeared into thin air. Why was she being so damned mature about the whole thing. The Violet I knew and loved wouldn't apologize.

I couldn't help turning around and I saw him kiss her, I mean I had seen him kiss her before but this was so _tender_. That is actually the only way I could describe it. They cared about each other and that killed me. Damn it. I liked her didn't I? And what was scary was that everyone who knew me seemed to know. Well except Vi.

'Do you want to hang out with your friends?' she asked.

He grinned broadly. 'I'd like that very much,' he said, tucking her arm into his.

And I went to the loo all by myself.

'Where's Vi?' Xav asked when I got back.

'She found Albus and they made up,' I said keeping my tone flat. Xav looked at me pityingly. I don't need pity from the bloke who gets less than four hours of sleep every night.

'I'm fine,' I said. 'Stop looking at me like that.'

'You're such a girl,' Dom said sighing.

'Isn't that sexist?' I asked.

'I'm a girl so I'm allowed to say it,' she said sticking her tongue out at me.

'And I've been meaning to tell you,' I said trying to get them off the subject of James is a girl. 'Lucy has been dropping rather heavy hints that she has something to sell and I have a feeling it's got to do with you.'

'I will kill her,' Dom fumed. 'I've been extra careful lately. Almost got caught by Uncle Neville the last time.'

'Well I'd try to be a little more discreet,' I said.

'I am discreet,' she wailed. 'No one knows except you lot.'

'And Lucy,' Maya added.

'Yes thanks for pointing that out,' Dom said sarcastically.

'I'm sure she doesn't really,' Xav said. 'And if she does I'll try to talk her out of it.'

'It won't work,' Dom said pessimistically. 'You have been replaced in her affections by Peter Stancombe.'

'What are you even talking about Dom?' Xav asked confused.

'You know, Lucy always had a massive crush on you. It's actually similar in proportion to the one Dora has on James,' she said and then immediately covered her mouth.

'What? Dora? Like my little sister Dora? The one who is three years younger than you?' he asked, almost accusingly.

'I didn't ask her to like me,' I said. 'It's not my fault I'm so irresistible.'

Xav snorted. 'Yes irresistible like the plague.'

'Now now,' Dom said. 'Don't sulk, you should all be thinking about me and what's the plague?'

'The horrible disease that killed a large number of people in the mediaeval times,' Xav said. 'Seriously do you not know anything about muggles?'

They bickered for a good twenty minutes, till Fred flicked a piece of Droobles at Dom. She then started yelling at him instead. It was a rather loud train journey.

We met Violet near the carriages. She looked slightly green.

'Do you know what it's like to have four hours of hate thrown at you?' she asked, quietly.

'Malfoy?' I asked sympathetically.

She just nodded. 'I'm sorry Vi,' I said. I hugged her tight and dropped a kiss on her forehead. I saw Malfoy staring at us with unconcealed loathing and I did something extremely childish. I flipped him off. He just looked disgusted and swept away. Albus who was animatedly talking to Rose missed it all.

'Come on,' I said. 'Let's go get a carriage.'

I walked to the carriage with my arm around her and this Al definitely did see.

**a/n: It's a little shorter than usual but please tell me what you think :) **


	14. Chapter 14

_"And it's bad news, baby it's bad news,_  
_It's bad news bad news bad news."_

**VIOLET**

'You sicken me,' Malfoy said coldly. I mean that was actually how he started the conversation.

'I really don't have time for this Malfoy,' I said. 'Can you please leave me alone?'

'No I can't,' he hissed. 'Do you even know what you're doing to Al?'

'No pray tell,' I said, matching his tone. 'What am I doing to Al?'

'Don't act like you don't know. Everyone can see the hurt in his eyes when you wrap yourself around James like some sort of blanket,' he said sharply.

'Don't you dare tell me how to behave Malfoy,' I said sneering at him though I knew he wasn't completely in the wrong. 'You have absolutely no right.'

'Al's my best friend,' he said angrily. 'I have every right.'

'You are actually the last person who can say anything about the way I behave,' I shot back at him. 'Do you really think no one knows about your propensity to screw anything with legs?'

'How dare you talk about my habits when you're the one whose mother is such a whore you doesn't even know who your father is,' he hissed.

'Shut up Malfoy,' I yelled.

He smirked, sensing he had struck a nerve. 'Does it bother you?' he asked in mock sympathy. 'Does it bother you to know that your mother is-'

'_Tarantallegra' _I shouted. Malfoy barely managed to move out of the way.

'_Furnunculus_,' he yelled back.

I barely managed to put up a shield charm. We threw a couple of spells at each other and I realized to my horror there was a crowd gathering.

'Why do you hate me so much?' I yelled. 'What did I ever do to you?'

'There's something about you Greengrass. When I see you I actually want to hurl,' he shouted back.

'_Rictusempra' _I practically screamed. I was so tired of him being such a dick.

'_Petrificus Totalus' _he yelled back. And I barely managed to get out of the way.

Suddenly I realized that there were actual flames shooting out of my wand. I was so angry it had translated into my wand going crazy. Or me because wands can't do magic by themselves.

'_Aguamenti_,' some one quietly said from behind me and put them out. I turned around and almost groaned when I saw Professor Longbottom standing behind us.

'Both of you in my office now,' he said firmly.

I walked behind Professor Longbottom feeling intensely stupid. Why did I let Malfoy get to me? Though honestly throwing curses at him made me feel rather good.

'Now what was this about?' Professor Longbottom asked. He didn't sound angry, just extremely disappointed.

'I'm sorry,' I mumbled. Malfoy didn't say anything; he just glared at nothing in particular.

'You do know that I'll have to call your parents right?' he said. This was what I had been dreading.

'I'm over-age,' I said. 'You don't need to call my mother.'

'It's school policy; it doesn't matter if you're over-age,' he said. 'If it had been a couple of spells thrown at each other you would've gotten detention and a house point reduction but you two were actually dueling.'

'Please,' I begged. 'I really really don't want you to call my mum.'

'I'm sorry Miss Greengrass, but there is nothing I can do,' he said.

We were taken to the Headmistress's office. Professor Clearwater was fairly young. Maybe a couple of years older than my mother but she was very strict. She listened to the whole story pursed her lips and sent floo messages to our parents. We waited in her office for an hour. I didn't even look at Malfoy. He was such a shit.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy came through the fireplace first. He was already angrily blustering about how his son would never do anything to upset anyone.

'All you have is the word of a professor who has never liked my family,' he said. 'Were you actually dueling in the hallway Scorpius?' he asked.

'Yes I was,' Scorpius said. Well I'll give him this. At least he was honest.

He sputtered angrily and tried to figure out another way to get his disgusting son out of trouble. Then my mother flooed in. Thankfully she was sober but I realized that this must be the first time she had seem Mr. Malfoy in seventeen years. Mrs. Malfoy seemed oddly transfixed.

'Daph,' she said quietly. 'What are you doing here?'

'That's my daughter,' she said pointing at me.

Mr. Malfoy did a double take. 'Well like mother like daughter,' he sneered, recovering his composure. 'You were always a troublemaker Daphne.'

My mother cowered. I felt this irrational urge to protect her, even though I still felt extremely hurt.

'Don't talk to my mother that way you bully,' I said glaring at him.

He ignored me. 'You've looked better Daphne,' he said. 'All that failing in life must really take it out of a person.'

Even Scorpius looked faintly shocked by the venom in his father's voice. I mean he said stuff like that to me all the time but I always fought back, I never took it lying down like my mother did.

'Mr. Malfoy,' Professor Clearwater said. 'That is out of order.'

'No what is out of order,' he said. 'Is that you brought me here because of this stupid child and her inability to reign in her temper.'

'Mr. Malfoy-' she started saying. But he wasn't paying any attention to her.

'I mean her mother obviously screwed up her life, what could you expect from the daughter. I mean she is half of her,' he said cruelly.

Something inside me snapped. I didn't care if I was breaking apart relationships that could have taken years to build, or destroying the trust that made a marriage work I just snapped.

'Don't you dare say another word,' I spat. 'I might be half my mother but that is definitely my better half. Do you think I don't know who my father is? A father who couldn't even be bothered to support his pregnant mistress, someone who would screw his wife's sister and not lose a wink of sleep over ruining her.'

Mr. Malfoy's face had gone white. He was so certain my mother hadn't told me. Mrs. Malfoy just looked at us uncomprehendingly. I felt a sadistic pleasure in what I was going to do next. I was going to hurt him as much as he had hurt me.

'Do you think I don't know that you are my father,' I said softly.

Scorpius's cry of rage brought me back down to earth. 'WHAT?' he yelled.

Mr. Malfoy looked at me with undisguised contempt. 'I may have fathered you, but I am not your father,' he said.

'Draco?' Mrs. Malfoy said almost pitifully and suddenly I realized what I had just done.

'I'm so sorry,' I said unable to stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Shut up, both of you,' he snapped. 'I always knew what you were doing with Blaise so don't look at me that way,' he said to his wife.

She cringed. 'But Daphne?' she asked. 'My sister-'

'She was happy to jump into bed with me,' he said crudely.

'Father? Is this really true?' Scorpius asked. I could've sworn I saw his eyes moistening slightly. Oh fuck.

It was like the wind went out of Mr. Malfoy's sails when Scorpius asked him that question.

'Scorpius-' he started.

'So it is true,' he said angrily. 'And all this time I've been thinking that you had changed. That the war had made you a different person. A better person. But you're still the same coward Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley joke about at dinner.'

'Scorpius I-' he said.

'I don't want to hear it,' Scorpius said. 'I hope you and mum have a good life because right now I'm not sure if I want either one of you in mine.'

He stormed off and a fresh wail made me look at my mother who was sobbing unashamedly. I looked at this room full of broken people and I ran.

Scorpius,' I shouted. 'Scorpius I'm sorry.'

He had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and was slumped against the wall.

'This is all your fault Greengrass,' he said miserably.

'I know,' I said. 'I had no right-'

'I've always hated you because you were like a blip on the otherwise fairly clean next generation of my family,' he admitted. 'There had been so much effort that had gone into fixing the problems they had caused and you were a mistake. I know it sounds and really irrational but I hated you. But now that my whole family's basically a mess and I'm fairly sure my mother had an affair with the father of one of my best friend's, it seems pointless.'

'It was always pointless,' I said, sitting on the floor next to him.

'I just idolized my father,' he said tears running down his face. 'I really thought he had turned his life around. He became a Healer, which is practically the opposite of a Death Eater, he tried to help people. At least that's what I thought,' he finished bitterly.

'I'm so sorry,' I said and I impulsively hugged him. He didn't let go and I could feel his tears soaking into my cloak. I rocked him back and forth, doing exactly what Xav had done to comfort me a couple of weeks ago.

'I feel so betrayed,' he said.

'I know, but it doesn't matter who your father is,' I said echoing James. 'It doesn't change who you are.'

**a/n: So I really hope you liked that because it might be the last one for a while. Please check out my other story called Keep Breathing since I've already written the next couple of chapters for it and will be updating it soon. Anyway please revieww because reviews really inspire me and I will probably update extremely quick if I get like a bunch for this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

_"Because you're just damage control _  
_For a walking corpse like me_  
_Like you_"

**VIOLET**

'Scorpius,' I said. 'We can't tell anyone.'

'You haven't told your friends yet?' he asked surprised.

'I told Xav,' I admitted. 'I stayed at his house after I confronted Mum. And I might have told James too. And Fred. And Dom.'

'But you haven't told Al,' he said. 'Even though he's supposed to be your boyfriend.'

'Well I didn't tell Al mostly because of you,' I said.

'So are you going to tell him now?' he asked. Then seeing my expression sighed. 'I didn't think so.'

'It's just that-'

'I don't hate you. I never really did,' he said. 'So please don't take what I'm going to say in the wrong way.'

'Okay,' I said.

'You have to figure out what you're doing. I know you care about Al, I can see it. A blind man could see it. Even Rose knows that you really do like each other and when Rose notices things about other people you know that they're very obvious,' he said. 'But what's equally clear is that you're… well… conflicted.'

'You could say that,' I said.

'Almost everyone can see that you have feelings for James,' he said bluntly. 'You're hurting both of them and you have to choose.'

'What if I can't,' I almost whispered.

'You have to,' he said. 'You'll hate yourself if you don't.' With that he got up and walked away.

I leaned against the wall with my head in my hands. It was just that Scorpius made so much sense. I liked Al an awful lot. I might even have loved him. I definitely loved James; I had for a long time. It was a different kind of love though. At least I thought it was different but now I wasn't so sure. Did I love James in that way? Did I love him enough to leave Al? As I was thinking about what to do I James ran up to me.

'I heard what happened,' he said panting. 'How bad was it?'

'Pretty bad,' I said. 'The Malfoys and my mother are still up there figuring stuff out.'

'They called your mum?' he asked.

'Yep and because I can't keep my mouth shut everyone who was in that office knows who my father is,' I said.

'I'm sorry Vi,' he said wrapping me in his arms.

'They were just all so old and bitter,' I said. 'All they did was make a couple of stupid decisions and it basically ruined their lives. Well ruined my mother's life at least. Mr. Malfoy chose her sister over her and that destroyed her.'

'Just because they ruined their lives does not mean you let it ruin yours. You're better than all of them Vi. You're special.'

'I'm not special,' I said. 'I'm a terrible person.'

'Why would you say that?' he asked.

'Let's see, I destroyed a marriage, broke up a family and caused immeasurable pain to almost everyone in that room just by saying one sentence,' I said.

'Do you honestly believe that any of this is your fault?' he asked.

'Isn't it?' I asked. 'I did cause all of this.'

'No Mr. Malfoy caused it when he cheated on his wife; your mother caused it when she lied to you. None of this is your fault.'

'It's not just that,' I whispered. 'I destroyed someone's role model. I had no right to do that.'

'Oh Vi,' he said pulling me closer. It felt like every inch of me was touching him.

'Can you please get your hands off my girlfriend?' Albus said angrily appearing out of nowhere.

'Go away,' James said, not moving a muscle.

'Violet I can't do this anymore,' Al said, his face sad. 'I can't watch this anymore.'

'I know,' I said quietly. 'James.' He looked at my expression and moved away.

'I have a lot to tell you Al,' I said. I was making a choice.

**a/n: It's really short but it's important. Things don't look too good for James now do they? Please revieww :) **


	16. Chapter 16

_"There's a pretty young thing in front of you _  
_And she's real pretty and she's real into you _  
_And then she's sleeping inside of you" _**  
**

**VIOLET**

It had been three weeks since I had chosen Al over James. James didn't know that I had chosen Al but he sensed that something was different. I avoided him as much as I possibly could and really tried to figure stuff out with Al. The most unexpected source of help during this period was Scorpius. Honestly he had more of a reason to hate me now than he had before but he was just so incredibly nice. We actually talked. He told me about his father, who was my father too and suddenly it didn't seem like such a terrible thing to be related to him. He told me about all the good he had done for people. I still hated him but if someone like Draco Malfoy could have a little good in him surely it meant that anyone could right. Even me.

I walked into the common room one night rather happy after an extremely satisfying erm… well… y'know… with Al. There was a happy feeling in my stomach that I couldn't suppress. Things had been going really well. Then I saw James. He was surrounded by his friends but he looked up when he saw me walk in. He had given up trying to talk to me after my first week of ignoring him but the look he gave me actually chilled me to the bone. It was a look of such anguish. I couldn't look away and I realized that my own expression must mirror his. It had been three weeks and I _missed_ him. I missed him so much. We walked toward each other until we were standing so close I could feel the heat coming off of his body.

'Hey,' he said.

'Hi,' I said.

'I'm sorry Vi,' he said. 'I'm so sorry.'

'You didn't do anything,' I said. I heard a snort and there was Albus looking fairly annoyed.

'Well this is lovely,' he said. 'I hope you two have fun, I'm going to my dorm.'

'Al,' I said, my voice begging him to stay.

He ignored me and walked to his dorm, his head hanging. I walked up to mine too feeling very conflicted.

'Hey,' Dommie called after me. 'Wait up.'

'Hi Dom,' I said. I had barely talked to her either and I felt really bad.

'May I ask what you're doing?' she said snappily.

'I don't even know,' I said.

'So this is what I think happened, you and James have always liked each other but you've been too stupid to do anything about it,' she said.

'No we haven't, we've always just been friends,' I said weakly.

'I'm sorry Vi but friends don't have eyesex,' she said.

I gasped. 'I have never-'

'Now hear me out,' she said cutting me off. 'You have always liked James but you never wanted to ruin your friendship so you decided to date someone who looks a lot like him. Which is really weird by the way and says something for your state of mind.'

'Don't be ridiculous Dom,' I said.

'I'm not the one being ridiculous. So yes, where was I. Yeah you decided to date Al. You then found out that he was nothing like James and actually ended up liking him. So now you're in a pickle because no matter what you say you still do love James,' she finished sounding rather triumphant.

'I don't like James, at least not in that way,' I said, trying more to convince myself.

'Yeah right,' she scoffed.

'Dom I chose Al,' I said. I then told her about my conversation with Scorpius.

'The idiot,' she said. 'Sticking his nose where it doesn't belong.'

'He was right,' I said. 'I can't keep doing this. And they're brothers for crying out loud.'

'Honestly they acted more like brothers in the brief period where James was dating Lexie than they ever have before,' she said. 'And that was mostly because of you.'

'Why does everything have to be so complicated?' I groaned.

'Well it's all your fault,' she said. 'If you hadn't started dating Al none of this would've happened.'

'I know,' I said. 'But I like him, I really do.'

'I know,' she said and just hugged me.

We spent about an hour not talking. Just the fact that she was there made me feel oddly comforted.

'Do you want to go for dinner?' she asked.

'Sure,' I said, though I wasn't really hungry.

We bumped into Scorpius on the way there. 'Hey,' he said smiling at us. 'Where's Al?'

'He isn't an extension of me,' I snapped. 'I don't track his movements.'

His smile dropped. 'Okay what happened?' he asked.

'He flipped out because I talked to James,' I said a tad untruthfully.

'I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding and you'll patch stuff up,' he said bracingly.

'I'm so damned confused,' I said.

'I'm sure it'll be alright,' he said.

'I picked him,' I said. 'And that was difficult. Why can't he just see that.'

'Did you tell him that you picked him?' he asked.

'Well I thought it was fairly obvious when I left my best friend on the floor and went off with him,' I said.

He sighed. 'Don't worry about Al. I'll talk to him.'

'Thanks Scor,' I said.

He walked us to dinner and sat next to us. Dom looked at him a little oddly but didn't say anything. Strictly speaking we're meant to eat at our house tables but no one really follows that rule anymore. Fred sat next to Scorpius and heaved a sigh.

'Oh food, glorious food,' he said and started digging in.

'What's made you so hungry?' I asked laughing. An irritatingly stupid giggle came from behind him.

'I know what's made Freddie this hungry,' Michelle Lloyd said dropping a kiss on his head. Oh puke. Lloyd? Really Fred?

Even Scorpius looked faintly disgusted and god knows it takes a lot to disgust him. Lloyd was attractive I guess but she was just such a slag. She had perfectly straight blonde hair and a flawless face that was usually completely blank because she was an absolute idiot. She was also just so annoying.

I gave a Fred a what-on-earth-are-you-thinking look and he just glared at me and continued eating. I looked around for some sort of clue as to why he was being such an idiot and there it was at the Ravenclaw table. Daemon Zabini and Maya were having an extremely intimate looking conversation. Scorpius's eyes followed my gaze and he also looked a little surprised.

'Did not see that one coming,' he said. 'Really do none of my friends tell me anything anymore?'

Fred just growled.

'You. Leave,' Dom said to Lloyd, brusquely. She pouted but left.

'Dom,' Fred whined.

'I can't eat dinner with her,' she said. 'She's disgusting.'

'You're disgusting,' Fred said sulkily.

'So when are you going to get your head out of your arse and do something about her?' Dom asked.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Fred said stubbornly. 'We're just friends.'

'You're going to regret this,' Dom warned. 'We've seen what happens when you don't tell people how you feel.' She looked at me pointedly.

'I feel like I'm missing something here,' Scorpius said. Then a wave of realization crashed over him. 'Oh you and Taylor?' he said gesturing to Maya.

'No,' Fred said annoyed. 'Why is he sitting with us?' he demanded.

'He's my brother,' I said. 'He get's to sit with us.'

Fred growled again. Really that boy sounded more like a bear than a human.

'I still don't see what blokes see in her. She's barely passable' Scorpius said critically.

'That's it,' Fred roared. 'You don't get to sit with us anymore.'

'Relax,' he said, holding his arms up in surrender. 'I'm sure she's a lovely person.'

Fred calmed down a bit. He mumbled something under his breath and continued eating.

Xav and James both sat down too.

'What's wrong with him?' Xav asked noticing Fred's rather angry expression.

'Maya's with Zabini and he's upset' I said. 'Oh and he hooked up with Lloyd so he probably has an STD.'

'Oh that's gross,' Xav said, crinkling his nose.

'I'm not upset,' he said through a mouthful of chicken.

'Have you ever stopped to consider that they might just be friends?' Xav asked.

'But she's laughing so much,' Fred said. 'I'm the only one she's supposed to laugh around.'

'But Zabini would have told Scor if they were together,' I reasoned.

'He has been rather distant lately,' Scorpius said with a mischievous smile on his face.

I glared at him.

'You haven't actually done anything to show her that you're interested,' James said. He had been unusually quiet. 'She's going to move on.'

I looked at him and I realized that I wasn't sure I had made the right decision.

'Yes you should've said something before she got into a serious relationship,' I said. We weren't talking about Maya and Fred anymore.

'Maybe he was scared,' James said. 'Maybe he didn't want to ruin their friendship.'

'Well then he can't blame her for wanting to be with other blokes and not just hang on to him all the time,' I said.

'He doesn't want her to hang on to him all the time but maybe talking to him once in a while would be a good idea,' James said.

'What are you guys going on about?' Fred asked. 'I talked to Maya at lunch. And you're whole conversation is based on the presumption that I like her. Which I don't.'

'I'm the only one she's supposed to laugh around,' Dom said mockingly. 'Yeah I'm sure you don't like her.'

'Stop it,' Fred whined. 'I don't like her.'

'Well then you don't have a problem,' Scor said. 'Daemon's going to take her off your hands in no time. He works pretty fast.'

I gave Scorpius a look. Daemon Zabini was not the type to work fast. He hadn't even slept with anyone yet. Scorpius was obviously just causing trouble.

'Okay I'm going back to the common room,' I said.

'Okay, see you there,' Xav said.

I had actually had fun. Fred was as much of an idiot as James and I. It felt good to know that there were other fools in this world. I sat in front of the fire for a bit. I remembered that I hadn't seen Al at dinner so I figured he would be up in his dorm. I just wanted to talk to him so I made my way up there. I opened the door and there was Al half naked with a girl wrapped so tightly around him I was surprised he could breathe. I stood there for a minute, tears streaming down my face before they noticed me.

'Why?' I asked.

He didn't say anything, just looked at me. I ran straight out of the door and out of the common room. I just need to get as far away from him as possible. I ran straight into Fred, James, Dom and Xav. I realized that I had gotten to the Entrance Hall.

'What happened?' James asked, looking at my face in horror.

I threw myself into his arms and sobbed.

'Is everything alright?' I heard a worried voice say. I recognized it as Scorpius's.

'She obviously wants to be alone,' Rose said. 'Let's go Scorpius.'

'You go,' he said 'I'll be there in a bit.'

James took my face in his hands. 'What's wrong?' he asked kindly.

'Al and…' I couldn't continue.

'You're starting to scare me,' Scorpius said. 'Did something happen to Al?'

'No he's perfectly healthy,' I said my, anger temporarily blocking the hurt I felt. 'He's busy screwing some whore so yes he's fine.'

Scorpius swore. 'That idiot,' he said softly. 'I'm sorry Vi.'

'I'm going to kill him,' James said angrily.

'Get in line,' Xav said.

'I get to thump Al too,' Fred chimed in.

'I'm going to go talk to him,' Scorpius said. 'No killing Al before I find out what's going on.'

James wiped the tears off my face. 'Don't worry love,' he said. 'We're here for you.

**a/n: Yeah so that was a bit of a drama filled chapter. I hope that you liked it. So after I'm done with this one and Between The Drinks And Subtle Things I'm going to write two more stories in this series. One will be Lucy related and one will be Fred and Maya related. So please tell me which one you would rather I did first. And I also sort of need cover images. I got one for this story but I would love it if some of you could help me with my other ones :) Oh and please review this chapter, I love reading reviews. **  
**P.S: I must thank Pi for reviewing so consistently and for writing such nice reviews. I actually look forward to reading them :) **


	17. Chapter 17

_"Because we'll all be _  
_Portions for foxes _  
_Yeah, we'll all be _  
_Portions for foxes"_

**SCORPIUS**

I scribbled '_We need to talk Albus_.' On the instant messaging notepad Rose made for all of us.

I got the answer a few minutes later. '_Not now Scorpius_.'

'_Yes now you have a lot of explaining to do_,' I wrote.

'_Fine_.'

We basically each had our own notepad and because of a slightly tweaked Protean charm, everyone who had a notepad could read what we wrote. We all had different colours. Mine was grey, Daemon's was green, Al's was red, Rose's was black and Lorcan's was blue.

'What do you want?' he asked when he finally got out of his common room.

'What the fuck are you doing you idiot?' I asked.

'Did you call me here just to yell at me?' he asked.

'No I called you here to find out why you would cheat on her. I thought you liked her,' I said.

'I did like her. I do like her,' he said.

'Then why would you snog some random bird? Who was it anyway?' I asked curious.

'Holly Turner,' he said.

'Turner? You cheated on Violet with Turner? Are you out of your mind?' I asked. 'Violet picked you. She picked you over her best friend. I just don't get why you of all people would do something like that.'

'She never picked me,' he said bitterly. 'You didn't see what I saw. They were drawn to each other. It was like some unseen force was physically pulling them towards each other. She loves him so much more than she could ever love me.'

'You screwed up Al,' I said. 'She's never going to forgive you and neither is he.'

'It isn't fair,' he said. 'You've chosen her over me. You were my brother first.'

'I still am Al,' I sighed. 'But you're in the wrong. You messed up and I would be a crap friend if I didn't tell you that.'

'It's not my fault,' he said stubbornly. 'You didn't see it.'

'You made a commitment and you broke it,' I said. 'And for what? For a quick snog with Turner? Was it really worth it?'

'She loves him and she doesn't love me,' he said. 'I snapped. I've managed to deal with it for half a year and I couldn't anymore.'

'Then you should've talked about it,' I said. 'Told her how you felt. What you definitely shouldn't have done was snog someone else.'

'I can't handle being second best to James all the time,' he said. 'I wanted to hurt him as much as I wanted to hurt her.'

'You wanted to what?' I asked, disbelief colouring my tone. 'Who are you and what have you done with my best friend.'

'I could ask the same thing,' he said coldly.

I actually lost it. I punched him straight in the face.

'You wanted to hurt her?' I asked. 'The Albus I know would never hurt anyone. You're our conscience. You're the one who keeps us in line when we go too far.'

He touched his eye as if he couldn't actually believe that I had punched him.

'I'm sorry,' he said.

'I'm not the one you need to apologize to,' I said.

'I can't,' he said. 'I don't even know how I'm going to face her. How I'm going to face any of them.'

'You have to,' I said. 'It's the only way you can make things right.'

'I don't think I ever can,' he said sadly.

'I should warn you though, James, Fred and Campbell are out for your blood, I'd keep a low profile if I were you,' I said.

'Thanks,' he said, gratefully.

'I'm always going to have your back,' I said. 'Even when you screw up.'

I ran into Lily Potter on the way back to my common room.

'What's going on?' she asked. 'I just left the common room where James was muttering decidedly violent threats against Al and Violet was looking shattered.'

'None of your business,' I said rudely.

'Yes it is,' she said. 'They're my family and I like Violet.'

'Al cheated on her,' I said shortly. Well she would find out soon enough.

'What?' she asked horrified. 'Why?'

'I really don't have the energy to explain it to you,' I said.

'Don't be a dick Malfoy,' she said. 'Tell me what's going on.'

'Fine,' I said. 'Violet loves James. Violet dated Albus and ended up liking him. Violet couldn't chose. Albus cheated on her because he knew she loved James more than she loved him. Is that enough information?'

'You don't have to be such a stroppy cow,' she snorted and flounced away her red hair dancing behind her. As she walked away I noticed that she had a rather nice arse. Not the time Scorpius I said to myself mentally.

I walked in to the common room and saw Daemon sitting near the fire immersed in his homework. We always joked that Daemon should've been put in Hufflepuff because of how hard he works.

'What happened?' he asked. 'I saw your message but I figured you and Al needed to sort stuff out since you specifically requested him.'

'Yeah he made a mistake,' I said. 'I'll let him explain it to you.'

'Okay,' he said shrugging. That's the best thing about Daemon. He doesn't bother you for information.

I'm not Daemon though and I do meddle a fair bit. 'So what's going on with you and Taylor?' I asked.

'She's cool,' he said. 'I like hanging out with her. We're friends.'

'From where I was sitting it looked like rather more than that,' I said.

He blushed. 'Well she's really nice, but I don't think I have a shot,' he said. 'She talks about Fred Weasley a rather lot.'

'He'll be pleased to hear that,' I said. 'But I don't think he's going to do anything about it anytime soon so if you really like her you could probably get it to work.'

'Nah, I don't like being someone's second choice,' he said.

* * *

**VIOLET**

I realized how incredibly comfortable I was in James's arms. We sat in front of the fire, curled up around each other. Slowly everyone went up to their dorms but we just stayed there. Underneath all my misery I could almost felt relieved. No more worrying how Al was going to feel if he saw us like this, no more worrying about Scor's judgment. I felt sort of peaceful.

'I love you,' James said. We hadn't talked for at least an hour.

'I love you too,' I said.

'Vi I love love you. It's an I want to be with you sort of love,' he said.

'I love love you too James but I can't jump into another relationship. It still hurts,' I said.

'I know,' he said. 'And I'll wait. I just wanted you to know that. I want you to know that I'm here waiting. That I'm here loving you, no matter what happens.'

'Even though I chose your brother over you?' I whispered.

'Even then,' he said. 'I can't lose you again. These last three weeks have felt more like three years. I can't live without you.'

'I can't do this to you James,' I said, my eyes starting to fill with tears. 'You deserve someone better, someone who picked you first.'

'You tried to pick him,' he said. 'You tried but you didn't manage it. We're meant to be together Vi. Why can't you see that?'

'I'm sorry James but I can't be with anyone right now,' I said. 'I love you but I don't think I'll be any good for you. Wood is a way better choice.'

'Wood broke up with me because she saw that I loved you,' he said. 'I don't want better I want you.'

'I want you too but that's just me being selfish,' I said desperately trying to choke back my sobs.

'No it's not,' he said, I saw a tear fall down his cheek. 'I love you. Why don't you understand that?'

'I do understand that,' I said. 'But we can't be together because I'll just hurt you. You'll fall out of love. People do it all the time.'

'I'll give you space,' he said desperately. 'I'll wait for you. Forever if I have to.'

'Goodnight James,' I said knowing if I stayed a second longer I'd completely lose it. 'You're one of the best friends I've ever had and I'll miss you.'

'We're still friends. Violet stop,' he said. 'Please don't go. I love you.'

'Sometimes love isn't enough,' I said. 'Will you honestly be able to trust me after everything I've done. I know I wouldn't. We won't be able to work James. At least this way, maybe after you find someone else, we can still be friends.'

'But I don't want anyone else,' he practically shouted. 'I want you.'

**a/n: So we're nearly at the end of our story. Maybe two more chapters, three at the most. This is going to be the only Scorpius POV in this story. I'm sorry I know I billed this as a romance/humour fic and there hasn't been much humour. There's actually just vast quantities of drama but it just sort of came out like this. And please tell me whether you want a Fred/Maya fic or a Lucy fic. I've already got one Fred/Maya vote so please tell me. And please revieww :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**VIOLET**

We weren't friends anymore. It hurt to look at him so I avoided him as much as possible. Apparently I had totally screwed up the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Lily so kindly told me one evening. She was the only Potter I still talked to. After beating Ravenclaw by a whopping three hundred points (before Christmas break) they lost to Hufflepuff two hundred to seventy. James knocked Al off his broom before he could catch the snitch. Like I didn't feel horrible enough already.

Dom was completely unsympathetic. 'You have to get over yourself,' she said. 'You're just making everyone miserable. When I say everyone I mean everyone. James is being a terrible Quidditch captain which literally mean you're making the whole Gryffindor house miserable, not to mention Professor Longbottom who's had the Quidditch cup in his office for the last two years and doesn't want to give it to Professor Baelor.'

'Thanks Dom,' I said sarcastically. You always know how to cheer me up.'

'All you have to do is snog him,' she said. 'He'd be over the moon and we'd win the game against Slytherin easy.'

'I'm not going to snog James so we win a trophy,' I said.

'Fine but when there's mass depression please remember that it's your fault,' she said huffily.

I could tell that Dom wasn't too happy with me. She thought that now that Al was out of the picture I would fall into James's arms and we would live happily ever after. Xav and Fred were a lot less obvious than her but they were fairly uncomfortable too. We didn't really hang out as a group anymore. Fred and Maya stopped hanging out as much and he stuck by James, as did Xav. Dom and I didn't really talk to them much either. I realized that through my incredible stupidity I had lost three of the best friends anyone could ever have.

I started spending quantities of time in the library and Scorpius would join me on occasion. I liked Scorpius's company because he didn't try to tell me what to do or make any allusions to my mistakes. We just sat and talked and it felt like an escape. Of course Scorpius had his own friends to hang out with and it wasn't like he could possibly replace any of the ones I had lost.

What I hated the most were the rumours that spread like wildfire through the castle. Half the student population thought I was screwing both the brothers, the other half thought I was pregnant with Al's baby but James was going to raise it with me. I hadn't slept with either of them so that was actually the heights of ridiculous. Another particularly weird rumour was that I had already married James. I mean we weren't even talking but I still got plenty of people coming up to me everyday to congratulate me. Thankfully Lucy was fairly circumspect and except for reporting on the original break-up she sold nothing else to the tabloids. Dom's story hadn't appeared in the papers either so she was slowly becoming less and less worried about it. It's dangerous having a Rita Skeeter in training hanging around. Though Lucy could never actually be as psychotic as the original Skeeter.

The final Quidditch match of the season was just three weeks away. The entire school was caught in what I liked to call Quidditch fever. It became dangerous to venture out of your common room if you were a member of either the Gryffindor or Slytherin Quidditch team. James had actually assigned each player his or her own protection team. Even Al though I would've thought he needed more protection from James than from anyone else. Apparently James had stopped trying to find new ways to violently kill him and was now acting like he didn't exist. He didn't even use his name during practice. Just called him 'seeker.' All this information way relayed to me by Lily who felt that I needed to know all of this. I couldn't tell if she was being mean or thought I found it interesting.

I had taken to surreptitiously stealing glances at James when he was figuring out Quidditch plays or doing homework from across the common room. Stuff that I had barely noticed before suddenly became extremely obvious. I noticed how he ran his fingers through his hair whenever he was frustrated. I noticed how his nose crinkled up when he was annoyed and how his-

Okay now I just sound stalkerish. I also realized that staying away from him was the one of the hardest things I had ever done. Especially now that I didn't have Al to distract me. Unfortunately as the final Quidditch game loomed so did our NEWTs and rather more ominously did it loom I must say.

About a week before the Quidditch game there was a bit of a scene in the common room. I had just come from the library where I had finished an annoying difficult Potions essay. I hadn't even gotten in through the portrait hole yet when I heard a rather lot of noise.

'Get off him you slag,' I heard someone say quite sharply. 'Disgusting whore, you aren't even being discreet.' I recognized the speaker as Rose.

'Leave it Rose,' I heard Al say wearily. 'I don't even care.'

'No I will not leave it,' Rose snapped. 'Really how could you?'

'He said he didn't care and neither do I,' I heard someone else say.

'_Blibbering Humdingers,' _I said to the Fat Lady quickly.

She let me in and I barely managed to suppress a laugh at what I saw. It was Holly Turner straddling some poor bloke who looked scared out of his wits. Rose was yelling at them threateningly and Al was standing next to them with his head in his hands. He deserves it I thought savagely. Most of Gryffindor house was crowded around them watching the scene unfold with great interest. I looked at the crowd and caught James's eye. He grinned at me and I grinned back almost forgetting that I was supposed to stay as far away from him as possible.

'Rose I didn't even like her,' Al said, desperately trying to get his cousin to shut up.

'Doesn't matter,' she said. 'She was dating you and she should try to keep it in her pants.'

'Well I can't really ask that of someone if I can't do it myself now can I?' he asked. 'I'm done with all this shit. I'm going to bed.'

James smiled shyly at me from across the room. I smiled back at him. I don't know how he didn't hate me yet. I knew that if he didn't get over me soon I was going to crack and jump into his arms and snog him senseless. Why did he have to have such a nice smile?

**a/n: So the next one's going to be a Maya/Fred story, but only after I finish Between The Drinks And Subtle Things. I hope you like this chapter. I'm gonna write two more so it's a round twenty. Please revieww :) **


	19. Chapter 19

_"And you're bad news _  
_Baby, you're bad news _  
_And you're bad news _  
_I don't care, I like you _  
_And you're bad news _  
_I don't care, I like you _  
_I like you"_

**JAMES**

I couldn't do it anymore. I told her I'd give her space but I couldn't. Even though I had been shot down fairly brutally I now knew that she loved me too. I just had to get her to see that I didn't care that she had tried to pick Al. But first I had to win the Quidditch cup. If I won this I would be the only captain in the family to have won three Quidditch trophies in a row. Even Teddy had only managed two and he had been captain for longer than I had. He had been the youngest Quidditch captain in three hundred years. He was also fairly brilliant and was coming to see the match. Sans baby of course. Dad said he would try and make it but that was highly unlikely. He was rather busy saving the world and everything.

Sturridge had broken his arm so we had to put Hugo in instead. The pressure was getting to him. He was an odd mix of Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. He had his mum's work ethic and his dad's tendency to say inappropriate things. He was nowhere near as smart as Rose was but because Rose was by and large a disappointment to her parents they pinned all their hopes and dreams onto their son and he was actually buckling under it's weight.

The day before the match after a particularly grueling practice we trooped to the Great Hall not even bothering to shower because we were all so hungry. It was around teatime and I was glad to see that the house elves had served brownies. I love brownies almost as much as I love Quidditch.

'Slow down,' I heard an amused voice say from behind me as I shoveled brownies into my mouth. 'You'll choke.' It was Vi.

'Hey,' I said, unable to get anything else out. All the speeches I had planned to tell her how I felt vanished from my brain like someone had put a particularly strong if selective Memory charm on me.

'I just wanted to wish you luck,' she said. 'For tomorrow.'

'Uh yeah thanks,' I said.

She stood there uncomfortably for a minute and then started to walk away.

'Wait,' I shouted. I cringed remembering the last time I had tried to get her to stay.

This time was different though. This time she turned around and actually waited. I got up and walked over to her.

'I erm… Can you… I mean…' I stuttered.

'Can I what?' she asked.

'Can you come and see the game tomorrow?' I asked. It was the first thing that popped into my head.

'Of course,' she said. 'I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'It's just that I know you don't like Quidditch or flying so I thought…' I trailed off.

What was wrong with me? This was Violet. The girl who had been my friend for nearly four years. Why on earth was I acting like such an idiot?

'I don't like Quidditch but I like Xav and Fred and-'

'Me,' I said. 'You love me.'

'I do,' she said.

'Then why won't you just-'

'Because it's wrong,' she said. 'It's selfish and wrong.'

Then I remembered something Dad had told me. About how he had finally gotten together with Mum. He said that talking didn't always work and sometimes you just had to do what felt right. And I knew in that moment that this was right. I pulled her close to me and kissed her before she could do anything about it. She just groaned and gave in. She finally stopped fighting, just for a split second and it felt so good. She pulled away from me though.

'James I can't-'

I cut her off with another kiss.

'Shut up,' I said, when she tried to start talking again. 'I've given you space and now you're mine.'

'But we have so much to work through,' she said. 'I feel awful.'

'No you don't,' I said smirking. 'You loved that.'

'I did,' she agreed almost ashamed.

'Then stop worrying,' I said.

'Fine,' she said. 'But we still need to talk.'

'After we win the Quidditch match,' I said confidently. 'You and I will have an extremely long talk.' I tried to make the words at the end sound as suggestive as possible. I gave her one last lingering kiss and walked away. I liked the way things were shaping up.

* * *

**VIOLET**

That was rather unexpected. I watched him walk back to his Quidditch team and mentally kicked myself. This was exactly what I had been trying to avoid. But I literally could not control myself. Or him for that matter. I walked up to my dorm in a daze. Dom looked at me worriedly.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

'I kissed James,' I said almost detachedly, as if I was talking about someone else's life.

'Really?' she asked excitedly. 'That's brilliant. How did it happen?'

'He literally just walked up to me and kissed me,' I said.

She smiled knowingly. 'Ah guess he's taken a page out of his dad's book then,' she said.

'What?' I asked, rather confused.

'That's how Uncle Harry ended up with Aunt Ginny, he just kissed her,' she said.

'Oh,' I said still not entirely sure what had just happened.

'So was it good?' she asked.

'Yes,' I groaned. 'So good.'

She grinned even more broadly if anything and squished me. 'I'm so happy for you,' she gushed.

'I still don't know what's going on,' I said. 'He just sort of kissed me and left. He said we would talk after the Quidditch match.'

'Which we're definitely going to win now,' she crowed. 'He's got you so he doesn't need to knock Al off his broom anymore.'

'I guess he has,' I said.

'I have to tell everyone,' she said excitedly.

'You don't actually need to,' I said, embarrassed. 'All of this happened in the Great Hall, in front of the entire Quidditch team.'

'Entire Quidditch team? Why would you even…?' she asked.

'I do not know. It just happened,' I said.

'Well I'm going to tell Frankie in any case, he was so sure Ravenclaw were going to win this year 'cause James was off his game and Gryffindor have only won one match till now while they've won two,' she said.

'Frankie?' I asked. 'You call him Frankie?'

'What? He's cute,' she said defensively.

'So you refuse to actually date but you have nicknames for each other?' I asked.

'Shut up,' she said. 'Anyway if Gryffindor win by more than a hundred points they'll win the cup.'

I let myself get excited by her enthusiasm. For the first time in my life I found myself looking forward to a Quidditch game.

**a/n: So this is the second last chapter and I hope you've liked the story. The next chapter's going to be the Quidditch match which I actually might put up today if I can. Anyway please revieww :) **


	20. Chapter 20

_"Because we'll all be _  
_Portions for foxes _  
_Yeah, we'll all be _  
_Portions for foxes"_

**VIOLET**

It was the day of the Quidditch match. I was so nervous I had barely slept last night. I couldn't even imagine the state of the Quidditch team. I actually don't care about this sport but there's something about it. A weird feeling you get in your stomach that makes the outcome of the game seem all-important. I walked up to the stands with Dom and Frank who were incredibly good actors. Honestly if I didn't know they were shagging each other at every opportunity I never would've guessed. Dom's brother Louis was commentating. He was absolutely outrageous so I knew I was in for a fairly entertaining match. To my complete and utter surprise Mr. Potter and Teddy Lupin walked into the stands and sat nest to us, both proudly wearing red and gold Gryffindor scarves.

'Hello Violet,' Mr. Potter said smiling at me.

'Hey Mr. Potter,' I said. I felt slightly guilty when I looked at him. He reminded me so much of his sons. Both of whom I had completely messed up.

'Hey Vi,' Teddy said giving me a hug. I really like Teddy. He was always James's favourite family member. He looked rather tired though; I remembered he had just had a baby.

'Congratulations,' I said.

'Thanks,' he said. 'Vic said she would take care of him today so I could come and see James win his last cup.'

'THE GRYFFINDOR QUDDITCH TEAM MADE UP MOSTLY OF MY FAMILY,' I heard Louis shout.

'ALBUS POTTER.' Everyone started shouting as Al flew on to the pitch.

'Did I miss anything?' I heard someone ask and Mr. Weasley (Hugo's dad) sat down next to Mr. Potter.

'LILY POTTER.' Another yell as Lily flew out.

'No it hasn't started yet,' Mr. Potter said.

'XAVIER CAMPBELL.' Xavier flew out and I shouted extra loud. He waved to the Gryffindor stands.

'HUGO WEASLEY.'

'Go Hugo!' Mr. Weasley shouted.

'ALEXANDRA WOOD.' Everyone cheered as Lexie flew onto the pitch.

'FRED WEASLEY.' A cheer went up, most of them Fred's fan girls no doubt.

'AND FINALLY THE CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER.' Everyone yelled as loud as they could. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Teddy all jumped up and started cheering.

'AND NOW THE SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM,' Louis shouted over the noise.

'SCORPIUS MALFOY,' the entire Slytherin contingent, all wearing green and silver cheered.

'HUNTER BRYCE.' An extremely masculine looking Slytherin girl flew onto the pitch.

'ROGER MCLAGGEN.'

'Is that McLaggen's son?' Mr. Weasley asked.

Mr. Potter nodded in assent.

'Looks like an idiot,' Mr. Weasley snorted.

'HENRY GOYLE.'

'Still don't know how Goyle produced that,' Mr. Weasley said looking at the skinny third year.

'LAVINIA NOTT,' Louis shouted. Ah seven facelifts girl. I could see what Rose was talking about even from all the way over here.

'GEOFFREY PALMER,' a brawny beater flew out amidst cheers and boos. He obviously wasn't very popular.

'AND THE SLYTHERIN CAPTAIN DAEMON ZABINI.' I quite liked Zabini so I clapped as he flew out.

I saw the two captains shake hands. James grinned at the Gryffindor stands. You can actually see his smile from a mile away.

'THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED AND THE GAME BEGINS,' Louis shouted.

Slytherin took possession almost immediately and quickly flew over to the Gryffindor side.

'BRYCE PASSES TO NOTT AND SHE SHOOTS.'

There was a groan from the Slytherin side when Lexie saved it.

'EXCELLENT SAVE FROM WOOD,' Louis yelled. 'BRILLIANT KEEPER AND SHE HAS A LOVELY ARSE TOO.'

Everyone was in splits and Wood good-naturedly flipped him off. I wondered what the teachers assembled would think of that.

'AND GRYFFINDOR HAVE POSSESSION. LOVELY PLAY FROM POTTER AND WEASLEY. WATCH OUT LILS A BLUDGER'S HEADED TOWARD YOU.'

Lily managed to dodge the Bludger but she lost possession. All the Gryffindor supporters groaned when Bryce got the Quaffle and converted.

'TEN POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN,' Louis shouted happily. If Slytherin won this, the cup was Ravenclaw's.

'GRYFFINDOR HAS POSSESSION AGAIN AND CAMPBELL'S GOT A DETERMINED LOOK IN HIS GORGEOUS EYES,' Louis shouted. Oh yeah did I mention that Louis swings every way possible. And sure enough Xavier scored.

Zabini got the Quaffle but James sent a perfectly aimed Bludger at him and Lily was able to get the ball away from him. She streaked to the other end of the pitch and scored. Gryffindor then proceeded to score three more goals courtesy of Hugo and Xav. Slytherin fought back though and made the score level. Hugo was tiring and everyone could see that. Their plays weren't as smooth anymore. Mr. Weasley was on the edge of his seat. Soon the score was 120-80 in favour of Slytherin. And then…

'I DO BELIEVE AL'S SEEN THE SNITCH,' Louis yelled. 'YES HE DEFINITELY HAS.'

Scorpius was a fair distance from him but he was speeding toward him and I knew it was going to be close. Suddenly Al spun around and flew in the other direction. I knew what he had done was incredibly risky. I mean snitches didn't exactly stay in the same place so the time it took to mislead Scorpius could have cost them the match. But Scorpius was moving so fast he couldn't turn around in time and Al dived and caught the snitch.

'AND GRYFFINDOR WINS,' Louis shouted.

The roar that followed drowned out his words and the stands emptied. Everyone rushed down to the pitch. I saw James almost crying with joy. His eyes shining with pride as he yelled and screamed with the rest of his team. Mr. Weasley hugged his son tightly. 'You played a brilliant game out there Hu,' he said looking oddly emotional. And he had. At least the first half of his game had been really good. They had all played their hearts out and they had gotten there because of their amazing captain who they hoisted onto their shoulders.

Mr. Potter looked so incredibly proud of his three brilliant Quidditch players. After all it was his daughter who had scored four goals, and his son who had led the team to victory and his other son who had actually won them the game. A bunch of people were singing a rousing rendition of Weasley Is Our King altered a little to fit Fred's role in the team. I saw Maya congratulate him and they hugged for an awfully long time. Honestly those two were never going to get together.

The crowd carried the team all the way to the podium and ancient ex-Professor McGonagall handed James the trophy a huge smile on her old face. He lifted it above his head and everyone yelled some more. It was passed around and there were flashes as someone snapped pictures of the victorious team.

James grabbed the megaphone from Louis and shouted 'PARTY IN THE COMMON ROOM,' really loudly.

Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley laughed and cheered along with everyone else. The years seemed to drop off them as they watched the chaos around them. It was like they were school kids excited about Quidditch and with no worries in the world.

We walked up to the common room. I hadn't talked to James yet 'cause he was surrounded by a billion people. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Teddy had left after congratulating the team properly. I don't know how they had done it but someone had managed to smuggle large quantities of Firewhiskey into the castle. Fred had already started getting drunk and had some random girl on his lap who was sucking on his neck. Xavier was also surrounded by a bunch of girls all asking him for his in depth analysis of the match.

'Vi,' he said spotting me. He threw his arms around me and all the girls around him looked at me threateningly. 'Did you see it?' he asked.

'Of course,' I said. 'You were absolutely brilliant.'

'Are you going to tell me how brilliant I was?' a voice said in my ear.

'James,' I gasped as he gently kissed my neck.

He spun me around and kissed me full on the lips. It felt incredible. I felt my knees buckle at the intensity of his kiss. We broke apart and grinned at each other. All around us people wolf-whistled and cheered.

'Now was there something you wanted to talk about?' he asked.

'It can wait,' I said and pressed my lips against his once more. After all, we had all the time in the world to talk and this was just so much more fun.

**a/n: So this is it. I really hope you liked it and thanks to all my consistent reviewers [insert heart]. So if you want to read more about Al and his friends you can read the sequel Between The Drinks And Subtle Things (Vi makes a couple of appearances too). I had so much fun writing this and thank you for all your support. **  
**Much love**  
**-LifeOnTheMoon. **


End file.
